Season 12
by ChakramSais
Summary: After problems, it's back up again! Chapter 12 is up! Sorry for taking so long with the next chapter! Please read and review!
1. TOW Too Many Babies

Disclaimer: Once again...I don't own any of the characters...except for the ones I made up.  
  
1201 - TOW Too Many Babies  
  
Today was the day that Ross and Rachel, Chandler and Monica, and Phoebe were bringing their babies home from the hospital. Joey had to fly back out to Vegas again the night after the babies were born, so he couldn't be there to help bring the twins, Brandon and Courtney, home from the hospital. But, with help from Ross, Rachel, Chandler, and Monica, Phoebe managed.  
  
Phoebe had Brandon and Courtney ready to go in their baby carriers. They were on Phoebe's hospital bed as she slipped into her jacket. In the very same room, Ross was putting little Amber into her carrier and Rachel was feeding Cheyenne a bottle. Chandler was holding his daughter, Jessie, and getting her to go to sleep. Monica was doing the same with Casey.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. I think I need to buy a little old lady to watch all of my kids.  
  
Monica: Oh God. I know! After the triplets come home, you're going to have six kids in the house!  
  
Rachel: Hey! There is absolutely nothing wrong with having six children, Monica!  
  
Phoebe: No, it's only three.  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Phoebe: Frank Jr. Jr., Leslie, and Little Chandler want to stay with my mom by the beach. It's fine with me . . . I mean, just as long as they're happy, I'll be happy. I know they were happy with Frank and Alice, but . . . they really didn't know how to be parents.  
  
Chandler: So . . .you're going to be okay then?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I'm going to go down and visit them as much as I can.  
  
Rachel: That's good. At least you get to see them.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.   
  
Rachel: I think we better move out soon. I think there are a few pregnant women waiting for this room. I want to get home to the kids. I can't believe Ross talked Mrs. Jennings into watching all of them!  
  
See, back at home, Rachel and Ross had their nearly four-year-old daughter Hannah, forty months old to be exact, and their thirteen-month-old triplet sons, Jonah, Thomas, and Caleb.  
  
Phoebe just had little nineteen-month-old Draven. Monica and Chandler had twenty-eight month olds Ally and Alex. Monica had a nearly sixteen year old daughter named Katie who had a now ten-month-old baby girl named Valerie, but they were in California and Chandler and Monica had heard nothing from them since they left many months ago.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I'm ready. Ross, go pull the van around. We can probably fit three baby seats in the very back, three in the middle, and then two of us can ride in the front and the other three can take cabs.  
  
Rachel: Wow Pheebs! You're on top of things today!  
  
Phoebe: I know!  
  
*~*  
  
Later, Monica and Chandler were up on their toes with Ally and Alex running around after them, wanting to see the babies and with Jessie and Casey fussing and not sleeping. When one would cry, the other would spit up and vice versa. It was crazy!   
  
Over all of the fussing, Monica barely heard the phone ring. She ran over and answered it.   
  
Monica: Hello?  
  
Katie: Mom!  
  
Monica: Oh! Katie!  
  
Katie: I'm so sorry I haven't called! I got another movie offer after this one was done! I really want to do it. So, I'm going to stay out here a little longer.  
  
Monica: What?!  
  
Katie: Hey, have you had the babies yet?  
  
Monica: Yeah. You have two sisters. Jessica and Cassandra. We call them Jessie and Casey.  
  
Katie: Oh, I can't wait to see them! I'll be home in two months, mom! I promise!  
  
Monica: Are you going to school?  
  
Katie: Off and on, but I've got a good job and Valerie is fine. My friend's mom is watching her while I'm at school. Don't worry, it's okay.  
  
Monica: Well, you call more okay?  
  
Katie: Okay. I love you mom. Bye.  
  
Katie hung up and Monica sighed heavily. She looked over at Chandler, who was sitting on the couch with two dribble cloths on his shoulders and a baby on each.  
  
Chandler: Katie called?  
  
Monica: Yeah. She sounded weird. Dammit! I forgot to ask for a number!  
  
Chandler: Honey, I'm sure she's fine.  
  
Monica: Yeah. But, I'm not really sure she was telling me the complete truth about everything.  
  
Monica walked over to the couch and picked Casey up off of Chandler's shoulder and sat down on the couch.  
  
Monica: Hey, Casey, you'll never leave and go to Hollywood, will you?  
  
The response she got was a gurgle from the baby and a stench from her diaper.  
  
Monica: Oh, thank you very much . . .  
  
*~*  
  
The Gellar apartment was full of noise. Hannah was watching her favorite television show and it was turned up loudly because she couldn't hear over the crying of Cheyenne and Amber. Jonah, Caleb, and Thomas were really excited about the new babies so they were trying to help out, but they were getting in the way most of the time.   
  
Rachel was sitting in the twins' nursery in a rocking chair with Cheyenne in her lap. The baby was sleeping and sucking on a bottle. Baby Amber was finally sleeping in her crib and the triplets kept coming in to check on their little sisters.   
  
Ross was in the living room, turning down the volume on the television and Hannah was pouting.  
  
Ross: Hannah, sweetie, the babies aren't crying anymore. You don't need that up so loud! You'll hurt your ears!  
  
Hannah: But they'll cry again!  
  
Ross: I know, but I don't want that television turned up anymore. If I hear it get any louder, you're going to go to your room for the rest of the day!  
  
Ross turned around and accidentally ran into Caleb and knocked him down. He started to sniffle and Ross picked him up before he started crying.  
  
Ross: I'm sorry! Shh . . .please don't start crying. Shh . . .good boy.  
  
Ross walked into the nursery, holding Caleb in his arms.  
  
Ross: Everything okay in here?  
  
Rachel: Shh! Yes! They're finally asleep!  
  
Rachel put baby Cheyenne in her crib and left the nursery, closing the door behind her. Thomas was tugging at his mother's pant leg. She picked him up carefully.  
  
Rachel: Hey sweetie.  
  
Thomas: Hi mommy!   
  
Rachel: You're getting so big!  
  
Thomas: I'm a big boy!  
  
Rachel laughed and hugged her baby boy. She put him down and Ross put Caleb down. They ran off to go find Jonah.  
  
Rachel: God! I'm never having kids again. No more kids . . .no more sex . . .  
  
Ross: What?!  
  
Rachel: Just kidding. I was just making sure you were hearing me. I don't want any more kids. Ever!  
  
Ross: Well, at this rate, we have to be really careful.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, and that means . . .if I have a headache . . .I have a headache, okay?  
  
Ross: You've got it honey.   
  
Ross flashed a sweet smile and Rachel laughed. She kissed him and walked over to the kitchen. She put two bottles in a pan of boiling water to warm them up for the next time the babies woke up hungry.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was walking around the apartment slowly, carrying Brandon in her arms, and feeding him a bottle. She'd just fed little Courtney and that baby was now sleeping. Brandon was a big eater, so it would be awhile until he was full enough to go to sleep.  
  
Phoebe: Guess what? When your daddy gets home in a couple of months, he's going to be doing this for awhile so I can sleep. I don't know how I'm going to take care of you and your sister and your big brother like this, but I'll manage. You'll realize quickly that I can do a lot of things. I'll be here no matter how hard things get. And this is already hard.  
  
Draven toddled into the room.  
  
Draven: Mommy?  
  
Phoebe: What is it kid?  
  
Draven: I made you something!  
  
Phoebe: You did? What is it?  
  
Draven: It's in my room.  
  
Little Draven proudly led his mother into his nursery. She was horrified to find a jar of jelly and a jar of peanut butter opened and two slices of bread lying on the floor with peanut butter and jelly slathered on them. It was a mess! Phoebe refrained from getting angry because she saw the proud look on his face.  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . . that's so nice sweetie!  
  
Draven picked it up and lifted it up to Phoebe.  
  
Draven: Eat!  
  
Phoebe shifted Brandon into one arm and balanced the bottle with her chin.  
  
Phoebe: I'll eat this later honey. Mommy has got to feed baby brother first.  
  
Draven: Okay . . .  
  
Phoebe smiled and left the room. She put the sandwich out of sight and vowed to clean that mess in the nursery up later. She sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. Brandon finished eating and Phoebe put the bottle down on the coffee table and looked at her little boy. He looked a lot like Draven did at that age.   
  
Phoebe put Brandon down in a nearby bassinet and looked at Courtney who was sucking on her fist. Phoebe smiled and laughed. The phone ringing nearly woke up the twins. Phoebe quickly answered it.  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Joey: Hey.   
  
Phoebe: Joey! Hi!  
  
Joey: Hey! Is everything okay? Are the kids home safe?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. They're both sleeping in their bassinets next to the couch.  
  
Joey: Are you okay?  
  
Phoebe: I'm just fine . . .I wish you were here.  
  
Joey: I know . . . but those two months will just zoom by . . .  
  
Phoebe: Like a sloth . . .  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Phoebe: Nevermind.  
  
Joey: How's Draven?  
  
Phoebe: As cute as ever.  
  
Joey: I wish I was there. . .How are Chandler and Monica?   
  
Phoebe: Fine. . .Alex and Ally are so curious about Jessie and Casey.  
  
Joey: And Ross and Rachel?  
  
Phoebe: I dunno . . .I guess they're curious too . . .  
  
Joey: No . . .I mean how are they?  
  
Phoebe: They're fine. They've got their work cut out for them. Six kids is a lot of kids!  
  
Joey: Yeah, but I grew up in a large family. If I can handle a family that size, I'm sure they can.  
  
Phoebe: But they're the parents.  
  
Joey: You got a point there . . .   
  
Phoebe: So how's the movie?  
  
Joey: Halfway done.   
  
Phoebe: Great!  
  
Joey: Yeah! We're doing some re-shoots tomorrow.  
  
Phoebe: Sounds fun.  
  
Joey: It's really not.  
  
Phoebe: God . . . it's nice and quiet here now that the kids are asleep. From the sound of it, Chandler and Monica's munchkins are sleeping and so are Ross and Rachel's.   
  
Joey: Great, maybe you can sleep until one of the kids wakes up.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep for a very long time.  
  
Joey: Oh . . .honey, if I could be there . . .  
  
Phoebe: You'd be up all night. I've got big plans for you.  
  
Joey: Oh . . . goody.  
  
Phoebe: So, any plans for tonight?  
  
Joey: Not many. I'm gonna sit . . . watch TV, maybe sleep a little.  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I better go. I'm gonna try to get some sleep in before it's time for a changing or feeding.  
  
Joey: Okay. I love you.  
  
Phoebe: Love you. Bye.  
  
Phoebe hung up and laid back on the couch. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft breathing of her little babies. It was going to be a long night, she knew it, but with her little ones there, it was worth it. Whenever things got rough, she knew that she could look at her kids and know that everything she went through was worth it because it resulted in the most wonderful kids in the world. 


	2. TOW Katie Visits

1202 - TOW Katie Visits  
  
It was a month since they brought the babies home from the hospital and a month since Katie had called last. She said she'd be home in two months with Valerie, but Monica was very skeptical of that.  
  
Monica was making breakfast for herself and Chandler. The kitchen was a funny sight because there were two high chairs set up and two baby carriers on the table, propped up so the newborns were in sitting positions. They were both sucking hungrily on their pacifiers and Alex and Ally were banging their spoons on their high chair.  
  
Chandler was picking up toys from off of the floor and under couch cushions.  
  
Monica: Oh, honey, the eggs are done.  
  
Monica put them on a plate and put them down onto the kitchen table. She sat down and looked at her kids.  
  
Monica: Don't worry. I'll teach you how to cook one day. Never let your dad teach you.  
  
Chandler: And I'm standing right here.  
  
Monica: I know.  
  
Chandler sat down at the table while Monica ate with one hand and fed Casey with the other. Chandler did the same but he fed Jessie.  
  
Alex: Mommy!  
  
Monica: Oh . . .Sorry sweetie!  
  
Monica put the bottle and her fork down, poured some cereal for Ally and Alex and gave that to them. She sat back down and resumed what she was doing before.  
  
Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and in walked Katie, pushing a baby stroller and carrying a suitcase. Monica nearly choked on her eggs.  
  
Monica: Oh . . .Katie!  
  
Katie's hair was much longer, dark black, hanging down to her but. She had a nice tan and she was a little taller than the last time Monica saw her. Little eleven-month-old Valerie was so adorable! She'd gotten so big and she had the thick, long, dark-black hair. She was playing with a little stuffed animal.  
  
Chandler: Katie?  
  
Katie: Hi . . .hi mom . . .hi dad . . .  
  
Monica: You're really here?!  
  
Katie: Just for a visit. I felt bad for not coming back and not calling . . . I wanted to stop by for a visit. My plane leaves in the morning. I brought my suitcase because it's got all of my belongings in it . . .well, at least the ones that can be carried.  
  
Monica: I can't believe you're back!  
  
Katie: I have to see my little sisters!  
  
Monica: Look on the table.   
  
Katie glanced at the babies in their carriers on the table and she grinned.  
  
Katie: Oh! They're so cute!  
  
Monica: I know! They look like you when you were born.  
  
Katie: Really?!  
  
Monica: Yeah.  
  
Katie: Oh, can I hold them?  
  
Monica: Sure. Do you want to feed Casey? Chandler's got Jessie.  
  
Katie: Sure!  
  
Katie shut the door to the apartment and walked in. She put her suitcase by the door and let Valerie out of the stroller. The little girl toddled after her mother and Monica looked down at her grand daughter as Katie took Casey and the bottle.  
  
Monica: Hi Valerie! Do you know who I am?  
  
Valerie: Grandma!  
  
Monica: Oh dear God! I think I just had a heart attack!  
  
Chandler: Monica, just remember, you're not even 35 yet. You're still young. You've just got a very young daughter with a baby.  
  
Katie: And I'm standing right here . . .  
  
Chandler looked shocked and he continued feeding Jessie as Katie sat down at the table and held baby Casey in her arms.  
  
Katie: Oh, you are just so cute!  
  
Monica: Okay, Chandler, I'll feed Jessie. You go ahead and eat. I'm not really hungry.  
  
Chandler: Okay . . .are you feeling well? You're not hungry?  
  
Monica: Hey, I'm not fat anymore!  
  
Chandler: Sorry . . .  
  
Monica took baby Jessie out of her carrier and held her softly. The baby began to suck at her bottle.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was in quite a predicament, as was Ross. He was changing Amber's diaper and Rachel was changing Cheyenne's. Hannah had pushed little Thomas down and he was screaming. He had hit her and she started crying and hit Caleb. Then, Caleb slapped his brother Jonah and the four of them were in tears. The only calm ones were the newborn girls. Even Ross and Rachel were panicking.  
  
Rachel: Oh God! Ross! What are we going to do?  
  
Ross: Okay . . .something's gotta make them laugh . . .  
  
Rachel: I've got an idea!  
  
Ross and Rachel finished diapering the babies and took them out into the living room where all of the kids were in tears.  
  
Rachel explained what they were going to do and Ross agreed. Ross cleared his throat loudly and the kids sniffled and sobbed but looked up at their parents. Rachel and Ross, in very high-pitched voices began to speak.  
  
Rachel: Hi! I'm your sister, Cheyenne! I don't want you to cry!  
  
Ross: That's right! I'm your sister Amber, and I don't want you to cry either! It makes us sad! Do you want us to be sad?  
  
They had the babies put up to cover their faces if that gives you a visual.   
  
Rachel: We don't like to be sad . . .Do you?  
  
The boys and Hannah all shook their heads.  
  
Ross: Then, will you please try to get along? For us? We're little and we need our rest. And we can't rest if you're crying!  
  
Hannah: Okay . . .  
  
Rachel: Will you hug each other? Please? It will make us happy!  
  
Hannah hugged each of her baby brothers.  
  
Rachel/Ross: Yay!  
  
After the kids were all made up, Ross and Rachel went back to the twins' nursery and high-fived each other.  
  
Ross: Score one for the best parenting team in the world!  
  
Rachel: You got that right!  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was doing a very interesting thing. She was holding baby Brandon in her arms, feeding him, with her chin propped up against the bottle, talking on the phone to the pediatrician about the next check-up for the twins, and she was fixing a cup of juice for Draven. Meanwhile, Courtney was huffing and sniffling and about to burst into tears. The cradle she was in, luckily was close to the counter, so Phoebe reached one leg over and began to rock it gently.  
  
Phoebe: Okay . . . so you want to see them next week? Okay . . . yeah. . .that will be fine. Uh-huh, thank you very much. By Dr. Marsters.  
  
Phoebe hung up and took the cup of juice to Draven, who was sitting on the floor on his knees, coloring in his coloring book that was on the coffee table.   
  
Phoebe: There you go sweetie. Now, I have to put Brandon down.  
  
Brandon finished eating and Phoebe put him down and sat his bottle down. She got Courtney and a fresh bottle and started feeding her.  
  
Phoebe: Boy, you kids are hard work! But, I think it's all working out great!  
  
Draven: Mommy . . .I'm tired . . .  
  
Phoebe: Do you want to sleep?  
  
Draven sniffled and nodded. Phoebe was excited. She'd get a few hours of peace now that the twins were eating and were drifting off to sleep and Draven was WANTING to go to sleep!  
  
Phoebe followed Draven into his room and picked him up with one arm and put him in his crib.   
  
Phoebe: I'll see you later baby. Have a good nap.  
  
Draven waved at his mom sleepily and laid down to sleep. Phoebe walked out into the living room and laid sat down on the couch. She smiled and realized that she was going to get a little bit of sleep. Waking up to screaming babies every couple of hours was not a good thing. But, she was adjusting to it and was waking up before they started crying. She was kind of using them as alarm clocks.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, this is the life . . .  
  
*~*  
  
Later, Chandler, Monica, and Katie were sitting on the couch. Katie was holding Alex and Ally in her lap and Chandler and Monica each had a twin.   
  
Katie: So, after the movie ended, my agent told me that another kids movie wanted me for the voice of an animated character! I was so happy because I didn't have to worry about looking glamorous. So, I took the job! It was great pay and it helped Valerie and me out a lot.  
  
Chandler: What about school?  
  
Katie: I'm going, but I have a private tutor that goes along to the set. He couldn't come out here with me because he's sick and planes scare him, otherwise, he's a pretty great guy!  
  
Monica: Well, at least you're learning.  
  
Katie: Yeah . . .well, I'm just glad that I got out here. I was hoping you wouldn't start to think I was never coming back.  
  
Chandler: Who? Us? Nah!  
  
Katie laughed and smiled as she bounced her brother and sister on her knees.   
  
Katie: I'll always come back here! This place . . . you're my family!  
  
Monica: Of course we are sweetie!  
  
Katie: Hey, I'm going to go see Ross and Rachel and then I'll go see Phoebe and Joey.  
  
Chandler: Joey's away, but I'm sure Phoebe will be more than happy to see you.  
  
Katie: Great!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were relaxing while Hannah, Thomas, Jonah, and Caleb played in Hannah's room. The twins were sleeping in their cribs and it was silent. A knock on the door came and Katie walked in.  
  
Ross: Katie! Hi!  
  
Rachel: Wow! You're back!  
  
Katie: Not back. Just visiting until tomorrow.  
  
Rachel: It's good to see you again! Where's Val?  
  
Katie: With my mom.  
  
Rachel: Well, sit down, do you want something to drink?  
  
Katie: Nah. I have to see the babies!  
  
Ross: They're sleeping, but I'm sure they won't wake up.  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Katie walked into the twins' nursery and Katie saw Amber and Cheyenne.  
  
Katie: They're adorable . . .  
  
Rachel: I know . . .  
  
Katie: How are the triplets?  
  
Rachel: Big! Do you want to see them?  
  
Katie: Sure!  
  
They all left the nursery again and went into Hannah's room.  
  
Hannah: Katie!  
  
Katie: Hi Hannah-Banana!  
  
Hannah laughed and Katie picked her up.   
  
Hannah: Where's Valerie?!  
  
Katie: She's with your Aunt Monica.  
  
Hannah: Oh . . .  
  
Rachel: Jonah, Caleb, Thomas, I'm sure you don't remember Katie, but she was here when you guys were really little.  
  
The boys smiled and waved.  
  
Katie: Wow! They're getting so big!  
  
*~*  
  
At Phoebe's, she was just dozing off when a knock came to the door.  
  
Phoebe: It's open!  
  
Katie walked in and Phoebe smiled.  
  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
Katie: Hi! How are you?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I'm okay. I miss Joey.  
  
Katie: I heard . . .how's the movie going?  
  
Phoebe: Hopefully it's going well.  
  
Katie: Well, I hope so. Where are the kids? Phoebe pointed to the two bassinets in the corner and to Draven's nursery.  
  
Phoebe: Draven is taking a nap and the babies are too.   
  
Katie grinned and walked over to them. She looked at them and squealed with delight.  
  
Katie: I love babies!  
  
Phoebe: Hopefully not too much! Oh you're not . . .  
  
Katie: No! Never again! At least not until I get married!  
  
Phoebe: You're engaged?!  
  
Katie: No . . .nobody.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, well, you'll find somebody.  
  
Katie: I'm sixteen. I've got time.  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I'm glad you came back.  
  
Katie: I'm just here until tomorrow.  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . .that sucks. . .  
  
Katie: Yeah . . .my boss let me out of the movie for a couple of days. I'm so happy!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, Joey got to leave too when the twins were born . . .  
  
Katie: I . . .I hope everything works out for you . . .  
  
Phoebe: You too . . .  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, at Monica and Chandler's apartment, Monica and Chandler were saying goodbye to Katie, yet again.  
  
Monica: Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!  
  
Katie: I'll miss you too.  
  
Katie hugged her mom and then hugged her dad while Monica picked up Valerie.  
  
Katie: Bye dad.  
  
Chandler: Bye . . .I'll miss you.   
  
He slipped a fifty into her hand and spoke in a whisper.  
  
Chandler: Don't tell your mother!  
  
Katie laughed and hugged her dad again and then her mom. Pretty soon she was walking away.  
  
Monica: I can't believe she's going again . . .I wish I could stop her . . .but I think this is her dream.  
  
Chandler: It is. She's growing up and you've got to deal with it. We all do.  
  
Monica nodded and sighed. She walked away to spend some more time with the children that were there and that weren't going away for a very long time. 


	3. TOW Everything Changes

1203 - TOW Everything Changes  
  
It was a warm April afternoon and Ross was standing on the corner of a crosswalk, ready for the walk signal. He was drinking a cup of coffee from them museum and tapping his foot impatiently. He was trying to get home as soon as he could to his wife, his little girl, his three little boys and his month-old baby girls. Life couldn't be any sweeter for Ross Gellar. He was the happiest man in the world. Until one fateful moment threatened everything he had.  
  
What Ross didn't know was that Rachel was on the other side of the cross-walk, behind a large crowd of people. She had left all of the kids at the apartment with Mrs. Jennings for a while. She was planning on meeting Ross on the way home. She was waving at him from the other side, but he obviously didn't see her.  
  
As Ross stood there, he heard a painfully memorable voice.  
  
Chloe: Ross? Ross Gellar?!  
  
Ross turned around quickly to see Chloe, the one woman he hoped he'd never see again in his life.   
  
Ross: Chloe! Oh . . .what . . .what are you doing here?  
  
Chloe: I'm going to work. How have you been?  
  
Rachel couldn't tell who the woman talking to her husband was, but from the look on Ross' face, he looked scared. Rachel felt a pang of anger go through her and she was scared. She looked at the walk signal which hadn't shown up yet. Was it taking so long on purpose?  
  
Chloe: So Ross . . .how have you been?  
  
Ross: Married. Very HAPPILY married.  
  
Chloe: Oh, who's the lucky lady?  
  
Ross: Rachel.  
  
Chloe: Oh . . .   
  
Ross: Chloe . . .I . . .  
  
Rachel read Ross' lips and saw that he said Chloe. Chloe?! This was the woman he slept with! When she and Ross were on a break, he slept with Chloe!  
  
Chloe: Oh, it was good to see you again! I accidentally left something at my apartment. I'll see you around.  
  
Chloe hugged Ross and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Ross: Uh . . .  
  
Ross was thankful when the signal showed up. He sighed with relief and proceeded to cross, only to see his angry wife, Rachel standing there in the middle of the street.  
  
Ross: Hi honey!  
  
Rachel: Don't you even say that to me!  
  
Ross: Rachel . . .  
  
Rachel: Chloe?! That was Chloe! Oh God! Why was she even here? Why was she touching you, hugging you, and kissing you?!  
  
Ross: Honey . . .it's not what it looked like . . .  
  
Rachel: Why do I feel like you're lying to me?  
  
Ross: What?! No! Rachel, I would never lie to you!  
  
Rachel: Well, you lied to me before. How can I trust you to . . .Look, I can't think about this right now. I'm going home. Don't come home right away. Go take a walk or something. I need some time.  
  
Rachel left swiftly, anger running through her veins. She choked back tears as she headed for her apartment.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler was walking out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a hand towel. He had a look of disgust on his face. Monica was sitting on the couch holding Jessie.   
  
Chandler: Monica, I have a question . . .  
  
Monica: What is it honey?  
  
Chandler: Is that much . . . stuff supposed to come out of a baby that little?! Is that natural? Is that healthy?! Alex and Ally never did that!  
  
Monica: Honey, first of all, all babies are different, second of all, you gave Jessie prune juice!   
  
Chandler: Well, the doctor suggested it for her digestion!  
  
Monica: You could've picked apple juice, but no, you HAD to get prune juice. I'm going to cleaning that off of the wall for weeks!  
  
Chandler: Okay, well, was it supposed to be projectile?!  
  
Monica laughed and cradled her baby in her arms. She patted her on the bottom as she rocked her and suddenly cringed.  
  
Monica: Prune juice is taking effect again.  
  
Chandler: I just washed up. You take care of it this time.  
  
Monica just sighed and ran into the nursery with Jessie. Casey, who was in her baby swing, gave a gigantic yawn, and stuck her foot in her mouth. Chandler just shook his head, not knowing how any baby could do that either.  
  
Alex ran into the room with Ally right behind him.  
  
Alex: Daddy! Daddy!  
  
Chandler: What? What?  
  
Alex: Potty! Potty! In the big potty!  
  
Ally: Me too! Me too!  
  
Chandler: What?! Really?! Praise God! Two less kids to diaper!   
  
Chandler picked up both Ally and Alex, who were giggling, and he paraded around them room with them. Monica came back out a minute later and looked at Chandler.  
  
Monica: What's going on out here?  
  
Chandler: Good news! We can cut back on diapers!   
  
Monica: They used the big potty?!  
  
Chandler: Yes!  
  
Monica: All right! That's my good kids!   
  
Chandler: I think that deserves ice cream!  
  
Alex/Ally: Yay! Ice cream!  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was playing the guitar for Draven. He was having trouble sleeping during his nap.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, what do you want to hear?  
  
Draven: No Smelly Cat!  
  
Phoebe: No Smelly Cat?!  
  
Draven: No!  
  
Phoebe: Okay . . .Let's see what I can come up with here . . .  
  
Draven: Yay!  
  
Phoebe (singing): There once was a little boy named Draven. He couldn't sleep so his mommy bought him a . . . raven! He thought it was pretty brave and . . .he threw him . . .in the . . .la la la la!  
  
Draven: Yay! Nice song!  
  
Phoebe congratulated herself secretly for making a nice save. Soon, her son was asleep and she was tip-toeing out of the room and into the living room where Courtney and Brandon were in their baby swings. They were sleeping soundly and Phoebe was glad. She decided to call her husband. She picked up the phone and dialed Joey's number. A few rings later, he answered.  
  
Joey: Hello?  
  
Phoebe: Hi!  
  
Joey: Hi! Who's this?  
  
Phoebe: It's me!  
  
Joey: Hello . . . uh . . .me . . .  
  
Phoebe: Joey! It's me, Phoebe!  
  
Joey: Oh! Hi honey! Is everything okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. . .I as just bored and I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Joey: Well, I'm glad you called me. I'm glad the director gave me the day off. Actually, I told him that I had a bad rash . . .a very bad rash and I couldn't concentrate so he told me to take the day off and make sure I was rash-free by tomorrow.  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
Phoebe: It's just good to hear your voice.  
  
Joey: Yeah . . .I know the feeling.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel burst into her apartment carrying Cheyenne and Amber. Hannah, Jonah, Thomas, and Caleb followed in behind her.  
  
Rachel: Okay, Hannah, will you go to your room?  
  
Hannah: What did I do?  
  
Rachel: Nothing sweetie. Mommy just needs some time to think.  
  
Hannah: Okay . . .  
  
Hannah went off to her room.  
  
Rachel took the twins to their cribs and then she took the triplets into the nursery and put them in their cribs as well. They weren't happy, but they decided they were tired and would take a nap anyway. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of vodka. She needed just a little drink. She couldn't get drunk because she had six kids to take care of, but she could have a little bit. She figured it might make herself feel a little bit better.  
  
Rachel slumped down at the kitchen counter and sipped slowly at her drink. She was hurting so bad. A part of it was from embarrassment, a part of it was from anger, a part of it from hurt, a part of it from not really knowing what to believe. She loved Ross for God's sakes. She was supposed to trust him and he was supposed to trust her! Why was this old ghost coming back to haunt her again.   
  
*~*  
  
Ross was sitting on a park bench in Central Park. He looked so sad and depressed, but he knew he'd have to go home and face Rachel. What did he have to be ashamed of? He didn't want Chloe to kiss him or touch him or anything! She just came up to him! Why was this happening? Just when everything was going right, something like this had to happen to screw it all up!  
  
Ross sighed heavily and watched as the sun began to set. He just shrugged and realized that yet another day was passing and he was just getting closer to dying. Why was he thinking like this? What happened to the happiest man alive?   
  
Ross heard footsteps approaching him. He looked over to see Chloe walking. She looked at Ross and smiled.  
  
Chloe: Wow! We just keep running into each other! What does this mean? Is it fate?  
  
Ross: I don't think so.   
  
Chloe: So, you're married now, huh? Got any kids?  
  
Ross: Rachel and I have six. I have seven though, my little boy . . .  
  
Chloe: Oh, yes . . .  
  
Ross: Look, Chloe, we shouldn't talk.  
  
Chloe: Why? Is she jealous? Doesn't she let you talk to other women at all? I mean, she sounds like one of those nagging, over-protective, jealous wives.  
  
Ross felt himself almost agreeing with Chloe. He shook the thought from him head.  
  
Ross: I'm married and I have children. . .  
  
Chloe pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number written in it. She stuck it in his front coat pocket. Chloe leaned in and kissed Ross' lips softly. Ross felt himself giving into temptation, but he pulled back when he thought of the love of his life, his wonderful, beautiful wife, Rachel.  
  
Ross: No! Chloe! I can't do this! I. . .I could be ruining my whole life! I have to go home now!  
  
Chloe: Well, you have my number now . . .just in case. If you need me, all you have to do is call . . .I'll be there.  
  
Ross: Chloe . . .I . . .  
  
Chloe: Shh . . .you don't have to say a word. I know what you're thinking . . .I know you'd like to be with me for one night, but you'd be betraying her and you love her.  
  
Ross: You messed up my whole life with her! You . . . You were there that morning!  
  
Chloe: You didn't have to sleep with me you know . . .  
  
Ross: I have to go.  
  
Chloe: You have my number. Use it if you need me. I'll be waiting for your call.  
  
Ross just sighed and walked off toward home. He didn't know what to do. What would Rachel say if she had seen that? He hoped to God that she would never have to find out about what had just happened.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was lying on the couch, looking at the clock. She had told him to take a walk, not a vacation! Where the hell was he? As the seconds had ticked away to minutes and the minutes to hours, he hadn't shown up. Rachel was fuming mad but she was scared.  
  
As Ross walked into the apartment, he turned the lights on to find Rachel sitting on the couch, her lips pursed, her arms crossed, and a glare in her eyes.  
  
Ross: Rachel . . .  
  
Rachel: Why? Why didn't you just leave when you saw her?  
  
Ross: She caught me off guard! I swear, Rachel!  
  
Ross walked over to the couch and sat down as Rachel's eyes adjusted to the light. He looked at her beautiful face and he felt so sad that he'd even spoken to Chloe.  
  
Ross: I know this looks bad . . .  
  
Rachel: Have you been dressing as a woman lately?  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: You have lipstick on . . .well, at least some of it and it's smudged.   
  
Rachel gave a dry laugh and shook her head. She looked down, only to see a paper sticking out of Ross' pocket. She picked it out of his pocket before Ross had a moment to explain.  
  
Rachel: Chloe . . .555 - 48 . . . Her phone number, Ross? You have her phone number? Well, I can only assume that that lipstick is from her lips.  
  
Ross: Honey! I can explain! I promise! I know this looks bad . . . but . . .  
  
Rachel: No! Don't even try to defend yourself! Just . . .get out.  
  
Ross: Honey . . .  
  
Rachel: Get your ass the hell out of this apartment!  
  
Ross looked so hurt . . .but he knew Rachel was hurting. He just stood up and left, shutting the door behind him on the way out.   
  
Rachel sat on the couch, breaking down into tears. How could Ross do this to her? After all they had been through . . .he was cheating on her again! She was so angry, so hurt, and so . . .so . . .afraid! What was going to happen?! She had six children with the man . . .six! What was going to happen now? Rachel continued to sob as her little girl came out of the room.  
  
Hannah: Mommy? I heard daddy . . .where's daddy . . .  
  
Rachel: He's . . .he's not here right . . .right now.  
  
Hannah: Why are you crying? Mommy? What's wrong?  
  
Rachel: Oh, honey, it's nothing for you to worry about. You just go in there and get into your pajamas. I'll tuck you in early tonight.  
  
Hannah: Okay mommy.  
  
Hannah started to go back into her room.   
  
Rachel: Hannah?   
  
Hannah: Yes mommy?  
  
Rachel: I love you sweetie.  
  
Hannah grinned.  
  
Hannah: I love you too mommy.  
  
Hannah went back into her room and closed the door. Rachel began sobbing uncontrollably. What was going to happen to her family?  
  
  
  
On the next episode: Rachel is hurt and very upset about the recent discoveries she thought she has made. Ross, knowing that nothing happened, tries to explain it all to Rachel. Will Rachel listen? Will she even try to believe him? Will Ross and Rachel be able to put the past behind them for good?  
  
On the next episode: 1204 - TOW Heartbreak 


	4. TOW Heartbreak

1204 - TOW Heartbreak  
  
It had been a long two days since Rachel had kicked Ross out of the apartment. He hadn't been sleeping at Chandler and Monica's because they were just next door, as was Phoebe. So, he had to find another place to stay. He went to stay with his parents for a couple of days and that was all. They were kicking him out today.  
  
Judy: Ross, honey, I know that Rachel's mad at you, but you've got six children with her! You have to go make things right!  
  
Jack: Son, things like this happen . . .you just have to take it like a man and go apologize.  
  
Ross: What?! I didn't even do anything! It was a big misunderstanding blown way out of proportion.  
  
Jack: Still, if you have to go crawling back on your hands and knees, you do that! You can not lose her again. Especially now with all of those kids.   
  
Judy: Your father is right, dear, you've got to try to talk to her.  
  
Ross: I've tried. I've called so many times, knocked on the door. . . it's my apartment too!   
  
Jack: You've got a key.  
  
Ross: Yeah . . .but she . . .changed the locks.  
  
Judy: Oh . . .you've got to go now! You can't stay here forever! Actually, you have to have a place to stay by this afternoon.   
  
Ross: You're kicking me out?!  
  
Judy: Yes. Now go on and get your wife back!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. She had been up all night with her month-old daughters and she was swamped with things to do. She had to fix breakfast for herself, the triplets, and Hannah. She had to get the kids their baths and she had to get them dressed. It was so much easier with Ross around, but he wasn't. He made the choice to do something stupid, so he was suffering the consequences.  
  
Hannah walked into the room carrying her favorite stuffed animal. She looked at her mother with big, sad, puppy dog eyes. She walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her.  
  
Hannah: I'm sorry that you're sad . . .  
  
Rachel: Oh. . .sweetie, that isn't your fault.  
  
Hannah: Is that why daddy's gone? He made you mad?  
  
Rachel: It's complicated sweetie.  
  
Hannah: When can we see daddy?  
  
Rachel: Look, if I let him in today, will you be happy?  
  
Hannah nodded.  
  
Hannah: Yeah! I want to see daddy!  
  
Rachel: Okay . . .well, I guess you can see daddy today. But he and I have got things we need to discuss in private too. Okay? Do you know what that means?  
  
Hannah: No. . .  
  
Rachel: Well that means that daddy and I need some time alone to talk about it. . .okay?  
  
Hannah: Okay.  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
Rachel: Okay, go pick out your favorite bubble bath. I need to wash you and your brothers up.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was running around the apartment in a hurry. Her breakfast was burning, her newborns were screaming, and Draven was crying because he just fell and skinned his knee. Phoebe looked out the window just in time to see a large clap of lightening. All of the power went out as it started to pour the rain. So, the stove was off and breakfast was over done.   
  
Phoebe: Oh, this is wonderful! Just great!  
  
The cloud cover outside made it nearly dark inside. Phoebe stumbled over to the stove and took the still simmering burnt breakfast off of the burner. Phoebe turned the stove off quickly in case the power came back on and flames shot out of it or something.  
  
Phoebe walked over to where Draven was sitting on the floor, rubbing on his knee. She picked him up and sat him down on the couch. From what she could see, there wasn't any blood. She kissed his knee.  
  
Phoebe: There . . .all better?  
  
Draven: All better . . .  
  
Phoebe smiled and patted her son on the head.  
  
Draven: It's dark!  
  
Phoebe: Just pretend you're taking a nap. Okay?  
  
Draven nodded and Phoebe hurried into the nursery to her crying babies. She got to Courtney first and picked her. The baby stopped crying, she must've just wanted to be held. Hopefully Brandon did too. Phoebe picked him up and he stopped to. Phoebe sighed a sigh of relief and hurried into the living room with her babies.  
  
She sat down next to Draven on the couch and leaned her head back.   
  
Phoebe: Okay, the lights are out, I can't see where I'm going, but it's all good. I've got all the kids with me . . .I'm safe . . . everything is fine.  
  
A loud boom of thunder made Draven scream and the twins start to cry.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were picking up a few pieces of a broken plate that had been dropped by Chandler when the lights went out. Jessie and Casey were sleeping in their cribs in the nursery and Alex and Ally were playing with flashlights.  
  
Monica: Okay . . . could there BE any more pieces?  
  
Chandler: Oh God . . .that's my line!  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
Monica: I think you're rubbing off on me?  
  
Chandler didn't say a thing.  
  
Monica: Oh, and honey? Even though I can't see you, I know what you're thinking. I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Chandler: Damn!  
  
There was a knock on the door and Rachel came in with a wet-haired Hannah, Thomas, Jonah, and Caleb. She was carrying Cheyenne and Amber.  
  
Rachel: It's me. I need you to watch the kids.  
  
Hannah: Mommy! You said I can see daddy!  
  
Rachel: I promise sweetie. You can after daddy and I talk.  
  
Monica: Is Ross over there?  
  
Rachel: No . . .but he'll probably be over soon.  
  
Monica: Oh, okay, well, if you can see, there are two baby swings over in front of the TV. You can put Cheyenne and Amber in those. The triplets will probably join in with Ally and Alex's game of flashlight tag. Hannah, do you want to play?  
  
Hannah: Yeah!  
  
Hannah and the triplets ran over to play with Ally and Alex. Rachel left the apartment and made her way back down to the apartment. She went inside and started lighting candles so she could see. Pretty soon, it was a romantic setting. It wasn't even supposed to be and she didn't want it to be, but she had to be able to see somehow!  
  
She sat down on the couch and sighed. After a few minutes, sure enough, there was a knock at the door. Rachel stood up, took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She opened it to see her husband standing there, folding up his umbrella.  
  
Ross: Hi . . .  
  
Rachel: Hi.  
  
Ross: Can I come in?  
  
Rachel stepped out of the way so Ross could come in. When he got inside, he turned around to watch Rachel close the door. She turned around to him and he looked into her eyes.  
  
Rachel: Have you changed?  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: Why? Why did you do it, Ross? At least tell me that . . .  
  
Ross: I didn't do anything!  
  
Rachel: Don't lie to me, Ross! I'm sure that something happened! You couldn't have just felt nothing!  
  
Ross: Look . . . I never . . . I wouldn't! Rachel, you've got to believe me!  
  
Rachel: How?! How can I trust you, Ross?!  
  
Ross: Fine . . .Look. . .I used to stand by while you flaunted your new boyfriends around. That was a long time ago and it still hurt to know that I may never get to be with you again. But when we got married, I vowed never to hurt you! I wouldn't hurt you, Rachel! I love you!  
  
Rachel: And I love you . . .but I don't know if I believe you. It's Chloe, Ross. The woman who worked at the Xerox place!  
  
Ross: Fine. You want to dig up old skeletons? Fine. What about Mark? Huh? What about every single guy that you used to try to get back at me?  
  
Rachel: Don't do this.  
  
Ross: Don't do what?! Break your heart like you're breaking mine? You know what? I'm so sick of this! I can't do it. I'm . . . if you ever want to believe me, or try to believe me, then fine . . .until then, I'm going to get a hotel room.   
  
Rachel: How can I be sure you're not going to Chloe's? Maybe that's where you've been these last couple of days.  
  
Ross: Fine, you know what? Maybe I'll just go there. Since you seem to THINK I've been with her, why don't I just go do it? Will that make you happy? Does my being a failure make you happy? As a matter of fact, I've been at my parents the whole time, and as a matter of fact, I burned Chloe's telephone number! I've got it memorized. I can call her if that's what you want!  
  
Ross stormed out of the apartment, upset and angry. Rachel began to cry and she stood there in the candle lit room for a few moments. She couldn't believe it! Was Ross really going to betray her . . .had he really been telling the truth? She couldn't let him go sleep with that woman again. She had to find him. Rachel ran out of the apartment to go find Ross.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he be?! She was so scared. She may have just given him motive to sleep with Chloe. She couldn't be mad at him for it because she'd driven him to it! Oh God . . .what was she going to do?  
  
Rachel didn't even take an umbrella. She had to find Ross and she was soaking and freezing in the process. Then she saw it. She saw a sight that made her want to die. Ross was standing on the street corner with someone pressed up against him. Yes, it was Chloe. Oh God . . .he was kissing her. He . . .he did it.  
  
Rachel stood there, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! It was just . . .it was the most awful thing she'd ever seen. Why was this happening? What had she done?! Was this the end of Ross and Rachel? She didn't know but all she could think about was how she had done this. If she had only trusted. She knew that she shouldn't have taken it so wrong when she saw him talking to Chloe. She felt like she couldn't move. She just felt so sick.  
  
Rachel couldn't hate him . . .she couldn't . . .she knew he'd been telling the truth . . .what had she done?  
  
Rachel started to run away. She wanted to get away from there and go home. She wanted to leave, but she heard Ross' voice. She knew he had seen her.  
  
Ross: Rachel!  
  
Rachel turned around again to see Ross standing there, Chloe walking away.   
  
Rachel: Ross?!  
  
Ross started to run toward Rachel and she ran toward him. They were both crying so hard. They ran into each other's arms and hugged tightly. Ross started to speak.  
  
Ross: I . . .I never . . .I'm sorry . . . I thought that if I did. . .you'd be right . . .And then I could . . .I could let you win . . .  
  
Rachel: No! I believe you . . .I'm so sorry! I forgive you for kissing her. There isn't . . .there isn't even anything to forgive! I'm so sorry!  
  
Ross: Honey, it's okay. It's okay.  
  
Ross kissed Rachel slowly and passionately.  
  
Ross: I love you . . .I'm sorry I gave you reason not to trust me . . .  
  
Rachel: Don't apologize. I love you Ross!  
  
Ross and Rachel stood out in the rain, embracing, kissing, making up and realizing that they were back again and vowing they were never going to hurt each other again.  
  
  
  
On the next episode: Ross and Rachel are back together. Things couldn't be better for them. Now, with every happy couple back together again, the fun can begin again.   
  
Joey and Chandler make a bet to see who can eat the most without getting sick, Rachel and Monica argue about who has had the most lovers, and Phoebe goes to visit the triplets at her mother's.  
  
1205 - TOW It's Normal Again 


	5. TOW it's Normal Again

1205 - TOW It's Normal Again  
  
In one month, a lot had changed. The newborns were all two-months-old, Ross and Rachel were back together, and Joey was back from Vegas! He'd just arrived a few days ago and he was spending most of his time with Phoebe and their children. Things were back to the way they were supposed to be. The three couples and their children.  
  
On this day, Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey were all sitting around the living room of Monica and Chandler's apartment, like usual. All of the kids were there. All thirteen of them! Hannah, Jonah, Caleb, Thomas, Ally, Alex, and Draven were playing a game in Ally and Alex's nursery. Sitting out in their baby carriers, in front of the television, were Jessie, Casey, Brandon, Courtney, Cheyenne, and Amber. They were all sleeping and sucking on pacifiers. The group of friends was finally getting some time to talk. Rachel was talking about one of her old boyfriends from high school.  
  
Rachel: I'm serious! Every single time Bryan and I went out, he would insist on buying everything for me. And when we got to the restaurant, he'd be out of money and have me pay for the meal, which usually cost more than everything he bought for me all together!  
  
Chandler: What a cheapskate!  
  
Monica: You should talk! The first time you and I went to dinner, you brought five dollars so we bought candy instead.  
  
Chandler: That was a very fun dinner!  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
Rachel: I can't believe how many guys I've dated.   
  
Joey: How many of those have you slept with?  
  
Phoebe: Joey! That's a very personal question that I'm sure she doesn't want to answer! So, how many?  
  
Rachel: Phoebe! Fine . . . fine . . .okay. I think about 3/4 of them.  
  
Monica: No . . .I don't think so! I don't remember many dates that you told me about where you didn't sleep with the guy!  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Monica: You had your share, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: So have you!  
  
Monica: I didn't even lose my . . . I didn't have sex until I was a senior, thank you very much! You were, what, a freshman?!  
  
Rachel: Nevermind . . .but, you've definitely had your share! Paul the wine guy . . .what about that eighteen-year-old high school senior . . .when you were 26?!  
  
Monica: Well. . . you had . . .Chip, Paolo, and Tag . . .  
  
Ross: Can we please not mention those names?!  
  
Monica: Sorry.  
  
Rachel: Oh, come on!  
  
Monica: Fine, we'll look through all of our address books and find out just how many lovers each of us has had. Then we'll know!  
  
Rachel: Fine! Fine!  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Chandler were sitting at Joey and Phoebe's apartment. They had to get away from the argument between Monica and Rachel. Phoebe was still over there watching the kids while Monica and Rachel argued and looked through all of their address books, old and news.  
  
Chandler: Dude . . .I'm so hungry . . .I think I just might be able to eat a horse!  
  
Joey: Yeah . . .me too. But, I could probably eat two horses.  
  
Chandler: Could not!  
  
Joey: I'm Joey Tribiani. I can eat anything!  
  
Chandler: I bet you couldn't three whole pizzas without getting sick!  
  
Joey: Oh, just three?!  
  
Chandler: We'll make it four.  
  
Joey: No. We'll make a bet. Whichever one of us can eat four whole pizzas first, without getting sick, gets a hundred bucks!  
  
Chandler: Make it two hundred bucks and you've got a deal.  
  
Joey: Two hundred bucks it is then!  
  
Joey picked up the phone and called in an order for eight pizzas WITH extra anchovies, which made Chandler want to gag. Joey had the great feeling that he was going to win. He could just taste it!   
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe had escaped from Rachel and Monica's argument and left with Draven, Brandon, and Courtney to go visit her mother and Frank Jr. Jr, Chandler, and Leslie. She hadn't been to see them in such a long time and she wanted to show them the twins, which they hadn't seen yet. They were finally going to get to see the babies that Phoebe had been carrying around for nine-months.   
  
Phoebe was driving Ross and Rachel's van. It was kind of a car for all of them to use. It was rather funny. Draven's car seat was in the back with Courtney's and Brandon's. The radio was on and it was on a commercial, so Phoebe turned it off. She hated when they played two songs and then went to commercial!   
  
As Phoebe drove, she thought about the triplets. She wondered how big they were, if they were okay, and how well they were doing in school. Maybe . . .maybe they were better than they were when they were with her. Phoebe just shrugged it off. She hoped everything was fine. They probably played on the beach until all hours of the night. They probably had so many friends that they had beach parties instead of birthday parties.  
  
Phoebe pulled into her mother's beachside driveway. She got out of the car and Draven ran up to the door as Phoebe carried the twins in her arms. Phoebe's mother answered the door and smiled.  
  
Phoebe's Mom: Phoebe! Hi sweetie!  
  
Phoebe: Hi! I um . . .I brought your grandkids. You remember Draven. This is Courtney, and this is Brandon.  
  
Phoebe's Mom: Oh! They're so . . .they're gorgeous!  
  
Phoebe: I know.  
  
Phoebe's Mom: Come on in honey!   
  
Phoebe: Oh, thanks! How are the kids?  
  
Phoebe's Mom: They're great. They're playing on the computer upstairs. Kids!  
  
Three kids bounded down the stairs and stopped in the front room. Phoebe was surprised at how much they'd grown.  
  
Chandler: Aunt Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Hey! Look who I brought!  
  
Leslie: Babies! Aww! They're so cute!  
  
Phoebe: Do you want to hold them?   
  
Kids: Yeah!  
  
Phoebe: Okay, since there's three of you and two of them, all three of you sit on the couch and you can take turns.  
  
The kids did as Phoebe said and they took turns holding their new cousins.   
  
Phoebe's Mom: So . . .how have you been?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I've been busy, but you know . . .  
  
Phoebe's Mom: Oh . . .I know. How's married life treating you?  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . .it's great.   
  
Phoebe's Mom: I'm happy that you and Joey are happy.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks.  
  
Phoebe's Mom: So, have you talked to Ursula lately?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, please don't even ask.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica: Okay, I've counted . . .26!   
  
Rachel: Lovers?  
  
Monica: Yes.  
  
Rachel: Ha! 25!  
  
Monica: Doesn't that make us sound . . .  
  
Rachel: Don't say it.  
  
Monica: Sorry.   
  
Rachel: Anyway, you're the one who has more! Ha!  
  
Monica: Wow, one more! Big deal.  
  
Rachel: It is! Oh, if only we would've made a bet or something!  
  
Monica: Ha ha ha.  
  
Rachel: What?! You're just made because for once. . .you didn't win!  
  
Monica: That's ridiculous!  
  
Rachel: No it's not! I bet that you can't come up with a time you didn't win something as a child!  
  
Monica: Fine! How about I just give you money now?  
  
Rachel: See!  
  
Monica: Oh shut up!  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Chandler were now sitting in the apartment, eating pizza. Ross was their judge, so he was making sure nobody cheated, although it was nearly impossible to cheat at eating pizza. Both guys had made it through their first two and a half pizzas and both looked a little green around the gills, but they were relentless. They continued eating and Ross couldn't help but laugh at how silly they were being, just to earn a little bit of money.  
  
Ross: Okay, you're both nearly to your fourth pizza. I don't see how you do it, but I don't want to see the result. If anyone throws up, let this be clear, I'm NOT cleaning it up. Okay?  
  
Joey: Look, if you don't want to be here . . .  
  
Ross: No! I want to be here! The girls are fighting, Phoebe's at her moms, you guys are a sure bet for an interesting afternoon.  
  
Chandler: Aww, thanks man!  
  
Ross: Anytime, Chandler. Anytime.  
  
*~*  
  
After another hour, both guys were about to pass out from eating so much. Ross thought it looked like they actually gained weight just sitting there. But, he didn't want to say anything to discourage them. He was just sitting there, laughing on the inside at how funny they were.  
  
Chandler: You ready to give up?  
  
Joey: No! Are you?  
  
Chandler: No! Keep eating! Or are you too chicken?!  
  
Joey: Ha! I laugh in the face of . . . pizza!   
  
Chandler: Good one man.  
  
Joey: Thanks.  
  
Ross: Come on guys! You've both downed three and a half pizzas! One-half left to go! Come on!  
  
Chandler: Shut up! Come on! You can do it! Shut up!  
  
Ross looked hurt but he shrugged it off.   
  
*~*  
  
Monica was now alone, Rachel had left with her kids in victory. Monica was now sitting on the floor, going through her old address books. She saw a bunch of names in there that she hadn't thought of in such a long time. But . . .there were a bunch of names that brought back painful memories, one especially. Richard. She had been so in love with him. What would've happened if he had just said he wanted kids from the start? Monica knew she never would've married Chandler. She never would've even wanted to think about it. Monica sighed and looked at the address books. She stood and walked over to the trashcan and threw them away.  
  
Monica: Goodbye old memories. Goodbye Richard.  
  
Monica walked over to where her newborn babies were. She picked up little Jessie and Casey and took them into their nursery. She realized that if that one night in London never happened, she never would've gotten all of her wonderful children and she would've never found her place with Chandler. Monica smiled down at her babies.  
  
Monica: Hey, I hope you guys know that you're both miracles.   
  
She smiled again and left the nursery. She walked into Ally and Alex's nursery and smiled at them.  
  
Ally: Hi mommy!  
  
Monica: Hi Allison. How are you guys doing?  
  
Alex: We're drawing!  
  
Monica: Well, have fun.  
  
Monica went back out into the living room and she looked over at the trashcan again, not really sure why, and she sat down on the couch and thought about what might have been.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey finished his pizza before Chandler. Chandler looked a little mad but he was relieved that he didn't have to finish the rest.   
  
Chandler: Fine. You win. I'll get you your two hundred bucks. Now, do you mind if I go throw up?  
  
Joey: No . . .don't take too long, I have to too.  
  
Chandler then ran for the bathroom.   
  
Ross: I can't believe you devoured four whole pizzas.  
  
Joey: Well, I didn't have breakfast this morning, so I had a little extra room.   
  
Ross shook his head and laughed.   
  
Ross: I can't believe you ate all of that!  
  
Chandler walked out of the bathroom looking much better. Joey popped up and ran for the bathroom then and Chandler sat down.  
  
Chandler: God, I've got anchovies stuck in my teeth!  
  
Ross: You're just going to let him win like that?  
  
Chandler: Well . . .I got even . . .I didn't flush the toilet.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was hugging her mother and the triplets. The twins and Draven were all in their car seats and Phoebe was getting ready to go home.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, kids, you be good for her, okay?  
  
Kids: We will.  
  
Phoebe: Good. Now, I have to go, but I'll call you soon, okay? I'll come back over with the babies soon.  
  
Leslie: Bye Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Chandler: Bye.  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: Bye bye!  
  
Phoebe smiled and got into the van. She turned on the engine, backed out of the drive, and headed in toward the city.  
  
  
  
On the next episode: You've seen the marriage of Ross and Rachel, the marriage of Chandler and Monica, and the marriage of Joey and Phoebe. Now, you'll be here to witness the joining in marriage of Brandon Tribiani and Casey Bing.  
  
See what the future has in store for the Friends children.  
  
1206 - TOW the Kids are Grown Up 


	6. TOW the Kids are Grown Up

1206 - TOW the Kids are Grown Up  
  
Cast List:  
  
Brandon Tribiani - (engaged to Casey Bing)  
Draven Tribiani - (married to Jessica Bing)  
Courtney Tribiani - Gellar - (married to Thomas Gellar)  
  
Cassandra Bing - (engaged to Brandon Tribiani)  
Jessica Bing -Tribiani - (married to Draven Tribiani)  
Alexander Bing - (single)  
Alison Bing - (single)  
  
Hannah Gellar - (single mother of baby James)  
Thomas Gellar - (single)  
Caleb Gellar - ( single)  
Jonah Gellar - (single)  
Amber Gellar - (single)  
Cheyenne Gellar - (single mother of two-year-old Kayla)  
  
*~*  
  
The sun was shining into the bedroom of Casey Bing and Brandon Tribiani's apartment. It was an apartment much like Casey's parents use to have before Chandler and Monica divorced. But the two were still close. No worries there.  
  
Casey: Oh my God! I'm getting married today!  
  
Brandon: Yeah! To me!  
  
Casey was tall and had dark hair like her mother. Her twin sister, Jessica, was identical to her, but the twenty-year-old refused to look just like her sister. She had cut her hair short and bleached it, and then colored it blue. So, Casey, with long, beautiful black hair, was the more attractive one of the two, by far.  
  
Brandon Tribiani looked almost exactly like a younger version of his father. He had his mother's eyes though. One of the best things about this engagement was that they shared the same birthday. Well they shared the same birthday with four other people. Brandon, Casey, Jessica, Amber, Cheyenne, and Courtney had all been born on the same day. Brandon and Courtney were twins, Jessica and Casey were twins, and Amber and Cheyenne were twins, all twenty years old.  
  
Casey: Oh, I have GOT to call Cheyenne. She's supposed to help me with my dress!  
  
Brandon: Draven is my best man. Where the hell is he? He said he'd call when he and Jessie got into town!  
  
Casey: Well, after your dad died. . .  
  
Brandon: Please . . . let's not talk about that. I want this to be a happy day. Mom is flying in from Jersey, so she'll be here before the wedding.  
  
Casey: Great! I can't wait to see Phoebe!  
  
Brandon: Yeah, me either. She's been really . . .well, she's been sick. She was really surprised when . . .well . . .you know. She thought they had fifty-one years together.  
  
Casey: She's okay now right? It's been over a year.  
  
Brandon: Yeah . . .  
  
Someone, looking almost exactly like Brandon came in.  
  
Brandon: Court! You made it!  
  
Courtney: Hey Brandon! Yeah, I brought mom in with me. She's sitting on the couch. Hurry up and get dressed! Jessie and Draven are here too!  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and her kids were all reunited. Draven, Brandon, and Courtney were sitting with her, talking about the wedding. Jessica was talking to her sister.   
  
Casey: So, how's life with Draven?  
  
Jessie: It's great! He wants to have a baby. But, I'm not too hyped up on it right now.  
  
Casey: He's almost two years older than you are. I think he just wants kids before he turns thirty.   
  
Jamie: Yeah, but that's eight years away for him. We've got plenty of time!  
  
Casey laughed.   
  
Jessica: So, both mom and dad called. They're coming up. Ally and Alex both got back and they said they'll be here. Ally has a boyfriend. Well, she won't tell us who he is, but you know . . .  
  
Casey: Well, I just can't wait until six o' clock tonight! I will be Cassandra Tribiani!  
  
*~*  
  
At the airport, Ross and Rachel were there with their twenty-two-year-old triplet sons, who were taking a few days out of class to come up with their parents to see Casey and Brandon get married. They were identical with their mother's hair and their father's eyes. They were very handsome indeed. They still lived with their parents, but only for one more year, then they were being kicked out. They had to find some place to live.  
  
They were hoping to move up closer to everyone in New York, as were their twenty-year-old sisters Amber and Cheyenne. A voice from behind from their twenty-four year old sister pierced their ears.  
  
Hannah: Hey! Wait on me! Geez!  
  
Hannah came up behind them carrying her eight-month-old son James and her two-year-old niece Kayla. She handed Kayla to Cheyenne and sighed.  
  
Ross: Sorry sweetie.  
  
Hannah: Yeah, whatever. Why'd you two have so many damn kids in the first place? I'm having enough trouble with one!  
  
Rachel: You just need to know how to be flexible.  
  
Amber started laughing.  
  
Thomas: Amber have you not grown up yet?  
  
Amber: Shut up Beevis!  
  
Rachel: Oh look! There's Monica and Chandler! They're . . .together . . .  
  
Monica and Chandler were indeed together . . .their kids Alex and Ally were with them, walking far behind them.  
  
Alex: Now that they're back together . . .they're so gross!  
  
Ally: I'm glad they got divorced when we were ten. Otherwise, I would've been warped for life.  
  
Alex snickered and they caught up to their parents who were hugging Ross and Rachel.  
  
Ross: I'm your brother, Monica. You didn't tell me you two were back together!  
  
Monica: We were saving it for today.  
  
Rachel: Phoebe will be surprised. Joey would be too . . .  
  
*~*  
  
That evening, all of the kids were talking, well, all except for Casey and Brandon, who were shaking in their dressing rooms, not believe that they were about to get married. Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Monica were in the chapel, sitting together, talking.  
  
Phoebe: So, you and Chandler! That's great! I'm so glad you're back together! Wow . . .the triplets didn't want to come down. They're all married and have dramas of their own. They really don't want to come back here again.  
  
Monica: That's sad.  
  
Phoebe: No. . .it's really not. They're holy terrors! Frank's been arrested four times for auto-theft, Leslie's got two kids, not by her husband, and Chandler . . .well, she's married, but she's not really sure if . . .that's the way of life for her, so she's rebelling by beating up people who cross her path. I was relieved to get out of there.  
  
Rachel: Boy, Pheebs, I wonder why they're like that?  
  
Ross: Well, look at who their parents were. . .  
  
Phoebe: Well that was only for what . . .the first six years of their lives? I think it's my fault because I sent them to live with my mom. And then she died. Wrote many good songs about that. After Joey died, I just wanted to come back here. I'm glad I am here now.  
  
Chandler: Well, Joey is probably looking down on you from heaven, eating a big pepperoni sandwich, and smiling.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah . . .he didn't like pepperoni as well as sausage.  
  
Chandler: Does it really matter?  
  
Phoebe: In the memory of my husband . . .yes it matters.  
  
Ross: Wow . . .it's hard to believe . . .we're all here . . . almost all of us are here.   
  
Monica: Yeah. Phoebe's kid is marrying my daughter!  
  
Phoebe: It's a small world.  
  
*~*  
  
Over in a small group, Draven, Jessica, Amber, Cheyenne, and Thomas were standing there talking. Cheyenne was holding Kayla, who was sleeping, in her arms.   
  
Jessica: It's still hard to believe that you've got a baby, Cheyenne.  
  
Cheyenne: Not by choice, but she's great. I wouldn't trade her . . .  
  
Draven: Jessica and I are trying to have a baby . . .  
  
Jessica: No . . .Draven wants a kid. I don't.  
  
Draven: Oh, honey, you know you want to have my baby.  
  
Jessica laughed an Draven kissed her.  
  
Cheyenne: Oh, get a room!  
  
*~*  
  
The wedding was a beautiful one. Casey, although very nervous, made her way up the aisle and through the vows. Brandon nearly passed out from fright, but he was married and they were Mr. and Mrs. Tribiani. The reception was a beautiful one too. Everyone was laughing and dancing. Phoebe was having a good time dancing with some of her old friends that used to be clients when she was a masseuse, before Joey died. Monica and Chandler looked like they were about to start doing it on the dance floor, but they maintained control until it was time to go home. Ross and Rachel danced, looking at each other with a lot of love in their eyes. The kids all paired up and danced, although some had to take turns, seeing as there was a shortage of guys.  
  
Ross: This is . . .just an amazing night, isn't it?  
  
Rachel: Yeah . . .but I fee . . .so old!  
  
Ross: We're fifty-four, Rachel. We are old.  
  
Rachel laughed and kissed her husband softly.  
  
Phoebe was dancing with a man named Ronald and she was talking to him about her life.  
  
Phoebe: So after I started dating Joey, we got married, and then we had kids. Then we moved to Palm Springs and he died.  
  
Ron: That must be hard for you.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. It is . . . He was the love of my life.  
  
Ron: Well, it's good of you to remember him like that . . .  
  
*~*  
  
Joey woke up quickly to find himself lying on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. Phoebe was sitting on the edge of the bathtub watching over him carefully.  
  
Phoebe: Hey. You're awake!  
  
Joey: Phoebe! What happened?  
  
Phoebe: You don't remember getting drunk? You had a few too many drinks.  
  
Joey: Oh . . .well, I must be too hung over to remember. Man . . .I had the strangest dream!  
  
Phoebe: Really?  
  
Joey: Yeah . . .I can't remember it . . .I think I was a superhero!  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . .well, maybe that's why you kept mumbling "I can't die!"  
  
Joey: Yeah . . .maybe.  
  
Phoebe helped Joey to bed and he slept there all night, not dreaming anymore, but that dream was just flashing by every once and awhile. It was bothering Joey to no end! He couldn't figure out what the dream was about, but then, he decided it really didn't matter and he went to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
  
On the next episode: What happens when something happens to one of the girls and the person gets away with it? Well, it's Ross to the rescue! Rachel gets into a situation and Ross must help her out of it!  
  
1207 - TOW Rachel Needs Help 


	7. TOW Rachel Needs Help

1207 - TOW Rachel Needs Help  
  
Rachel was sitting on a park bench in Central Park. She was spending the day with Hannah, Cheyenne and Amber. Ross had Thomas, Caleb, and Jonah for a boy's day out. He had them on the other side of the park, but they were far enough away from the girls. With, Cheyenne and Amber being three-months-old they were more alert and they were looking around at things and noticing them a lot more. Rachel was glad that they were growing up well and they were happy.  
  
Hannah: Mommy, can I go over there and play with Ben?  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Hannah: My brother! Ben is over there, mommy!  
  
Rachel: Wow, I haven't seen Ben in a long time. He's gotten so big!  
  
Hannah: Mom!  
  
Rachel: Go on. I'll walk over with you.  
  
Rachel followed Hannah over to the monkey bars where Ben was playing. She pushed the twins' stroller over to the monkey bars.  
  
Ben: Hi Aunt Rachel! I just saw dad and my little brothers over there on the other side of the park!  
  
Rachel: Hey Ben! Wow! It's been what . . .three years?  
  
Ben: Yeah . . . me and mom and . . .mom were in California for awhile. Are those my sisters?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, this is Cheyenne and this is Amber. You remember Hannah.  
  
Ben: Yeah!  
  
Rachel: Today is your birthday, isn't it? You're how old now?  
  
Ben: Twelve.  
  
Rachel: Wow . . .  
  
Ben: Hey, I better go. I have baseball practice in an hour.  
  
Rachel: Okay . . .bye Ben  
  
Ben: Bye.  
  
Ben left and Hannah played on the monkey bars, under Rachel's supervision.   
  
*~*  
  
On the other side of the park, Ross was pushing his sons in the little swings. They were laughing and having a good time.   
  
Ross: Well boys, this is probably your third visit to the park. It's June, it's warm, and it's sunny.  
  
Ben: Dad?  
  
Ross turned around.  
  
Ross: Hey. You need a ride home?  
  
Ben: No, I need a ride to baseball practice.  
  
Ross: Okay, I have the van. I'll take you.  
  
Rachel came running across the park pushing the baby stroller and holding Hannah's hand.  
  
Ross: Hey . . . honey, I thought we were having a day . . .  
  
Rachel: Oh, screw that. I need you to take the girls too. Hannah wants to see her brother and she won't go unless the twins go.   
  
Ross: Alright. I think we can all fit in there.   
  
Rachel: Okay. Thanks honey. I'll be home later. I'm just going to walk around for awhile.  
  
Ross: Okay.  
  
Ross kissed her and then left with all of the kids.  
  
Rachel walked off in the other direction.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was holding little Courtney. He was sitting in some sweat pants and his shirt was off. He had just got up and Phoebe was still sleeping. Courtney had recently woken up and wanted attention a bottle, so Joey was in charge of that for a while. That was Phoebe's rule. Joey got up early since he missed the first two months.  
  
Joey: Come on baby. Please go to sleep. I'll buy you a pony or . . .I'll buy you a big horse! No? Well, how about . . .I'll give you twenty bucks allowance every week?  
  
The baby started to drift off to sleep quickly and Joey was relieved. But then he realized that he'd probably be forking out sixty bucks a week just for the kids. Naturally, if Courtney got twenty dollars, then Brandon and Draven would have to as well.   
  
Joey: Okay . . . time to go back to bed. . .   
  
Joey put the baby back in her crib and started to tip-toe out of the room when Brandon started crying. Joey sighed and picked his son up. He carried him out of the nursery and into the living room.  
  
Joey: Okay, I promise . . . I'll give you twenty bucks too. Okay?  
  
Brandon cried and cried.  
  
Joey: Okay! Thirty!  
  
Brandon wailed even louder.  
  
Joey: Shhh! Okay, okay! Fifty!  
  
Brandon quieted down. Joey sighed and took him into the nursery. He put him down and when he was leaving, Draven shouted from his nursery.  
  
Draven: Daddy!  
  
Joey: What do you want from me?!  
  
Joey walked into Draven's nursery and looked at him.   
  
Joey: What is it Draven?  
  
Draven: Hungry! Food!  
  
Joey: Oh . . .okay . . .  
  
Joey picked his son up out of the crib and carried him into the kitchen. He put him in his high chair and started to make a little sandwich.  
  
Joey: Okay, first, to make a sandwich a la Joey, you have to get two pieces of bread, some . . .  
  
Phoebe: Joey?!  
  
Joey: Yeah?  
  
Phoebe: Are you cooking for our son?  
  
Joey: Yeah. Why?  
  
Phoebe got out of bed quickly and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe: That's okay . . . I'm up! I want him to have healthy food! I want our kids to be vegetarians!  
  
Joey: What?! He's . . .what's life without sandwiches!  
  
Phoebe: He CAN have sandwiches! He can have . . .toast . . .and jelly sandwiches!  
  
Joey: Oh, that's healthy . . .  
  
Phoebe: Joey! He . . .look at him! He's all pudgy and . . .he needs healthy food!  
  
Joey: Fine. But Brandon gets to eat meat! Courtney can be a vegetarian if you want her to be, but I want at least one of my sons to be able to appreciate a Tribiani sandwich when he tastes one!  
  
Phoebe: Great! We'll have to, healthy, skinny little kids and one, big, unhealthy one!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was looking around the apartment for a shoe for Ally, who had lost it sometime that morning. She and Alex were starting summer pre-school and they were scared to leave their mother for that long. Monica was more than ready to get them into the pre-school because that meant that she just had two babies to take care of. She had asked Rachel, who had put Hannah in there and Rachel said it was a great idea. Hannah was out of pre-school and when she turned six in a couple of years, she was going to start Kindergarten.  
  
Ally was running around with a piece of banana in her mouth. She was helping her mom find her shoe, and it wasn't working out.   
  
Chandler: Monica, honey, do you think that it's too early for pre-school?  
  
Monica: Honey, they're nearly three years old. I think an early start is best.  
  
Chandler: But . . .  
  
Monica: Just think . . .two less kids for a few hours every day!  
  
Chandler: So, what time does school start?  
  
Monica: Now you're talking!  
  
There was knock on the door and Ross came through with all of the kids.   
  
Monica: Hey Ross.  
  
Ross: Hey . . .I dropped Ben off at practice and took the kids. Rachel's not home yet. Have you seen her?  
  
Chandler: We haven' t seen her . . .it's only eleven in the morning . . .I'm sure that she's on her way home though.  
  
Monica: Hey, she was where?  
  
Ross: At the park.  
  
Monica: Um, leave the kids here. Go find Rachel. I know she can take care of herself, but there's been a lot of muggings lately . . .and . . .  
  
Ross hurried out the door and left Hannah, Jonah, Thomas, Caleb, Cheyenne, and Amber with Monica and Chandler.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was feeding Draven carrot sticks and celery sticks. Joey was gagging in the corner, but Draven seemed to like the food.  
  
Phoebe: Ah, that's mommy's boy.   
  
Joey: He doesn't like it.  
  
Phoebe: So when a baby frowns he likes it? Look at him! He looks like he's happy. Like he is eating a Happy Meal or something.  
  
Joey: Fine . . .  
  
Phoebe: Oh, get over it, Joey! You're just mad cause you're wrong!  
  
Joey: I am not!  
  
Phoebe laughed and picked up Draven out of his high chair. She carried him over to Joey and held him in front of Joey.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, say, "Hi daddy! I'm the healthy baby!"  
  
Joey: Okay, I got the point!  
  
Phoebe took Draven into the bathroom and drew a bath. She put him in it and he started splashing around like any normal kid would. Phoebe could hear Courtney crying from the nursery. She left the bathroom and sent Joey in right away to watch Draven. Phoebe went in to get Courtney who was in serious need of a diaper change.   
  
Soon, she was sleeping and Draven was running around the apartment, freshly dressed. All was quiet when Draven went in for a nap. Phoebe plopped down on the couch next to Joey and he started kissing her neck.  
  
Phoebe: Whoa . . .okay, what are you doing?  
  
Joey: Come on Pheebs! It's been . . .a long time! We never have any time alone . . .please?  
  
Phoebe: Well . . .okay . . .but only for a little while. . .ooh . . .okay! Let's go!  
  
Phoebe and Joey hurried into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel had been walking toward the apartment, about to leave the park, when she had been knocked out by a flying ball from a kid's soccer game. Ross had seen this happen and he was hurrying towards her. But, as he was going towards her, she started to come around and a guy with a gun pulled walked up to her. She looked scared and Ross could hear him tell her to give him all of her stuff. Ross was so scared for Rachel . . .he couldn't let this happen. He ran behind a nearby tree and got close enough to sneak up behind the guy. Ross knocked the guy in the back and he stumbled forward, losing the gun. Ross pushed him down onto the ground and started punching him. When he let up, he looked at the man with hatred in his eyes.  
  
Ross: Get the hell out of here and I won't call the police!  
  
The man ran off without his gun and Ross looked to Rachel.   
  
Ross: Are you okay?   
  
Rachel: Yeah, there's a nasty bump on my head though. I'm okay. Just . . . a little shaky. Thank you . . .  
  
Ross: I . . .I shouldn't have left you here . . .  
  
Rachel: Ross . . .I'm not a child! I'm a grown woman!   
  
Ross: But the muggings . . .  
  
Rachel: I'm okay.  
  
Ross: What if I hadn't have been here?  
  
Rachel: Well, you were here and that's all that matters, right?  
  
Ross: I was really scared, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Well, do you think I was Miss Mary Sunshine?   
  
Ross: I'm just glad you're okay.   
  
Rachel: Me too . . .thank you . . .  
  
Ross kissed Rachel softly and helped her walk.  
  
Rachel: I'm okay. You don't have to hold on to me like that.  
  
Ross: I want to . . .  
  
Rachel smiled and rested her head on Ross shoulder.  
  
Rachel: I think that I'll stick to shopping mall's from now on.  
  
Ross smiled and they both headed for home.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Phoebe were laying in bed, smiling at each other.  
  
Joey: I'm so . . .I'm so glad that we . . .  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I know.  
  
Joey: You were amazing.  
  
Phoebe: I know. You weren't so bad yourself.  
  
Joey: We . . .we're . . .we have to do that more often.  
  
Phoebe giggled and kissed Joey.  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . .we will, my love. We will.   
  
Phoebe looked at Joey and he looked her. They smiled at each other and laughed a little. They were happy to finally have had some time alone together. Maybe they would get to have a little more time. . .nope. Brandon started crying.  
  
Phoebe: Ugh . . .I'll get him.  
  
Courtney started in as well.  
  
Joey: And I'll get her.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, we're so agreeable!   
  
They got out of bed and pulled on their bathrobes, going back to reality and to the reality of parenthood.  
  
  
  
On the next episode: When a serious accident puts one of the gang in serious condition, everybody things of what life might have been without them.  
  
1208 - TOW the Wreck 


	8. TOW the Wreck Part I

1208 - TOW the Wreck Part I  
  
It was a nice Saturday morning and Chandler was sitting in the apartment with Ally and Alex beside him on the couch. Since Monica was at the store grocery shopping, Chandler was using the coffee table as a changing table to change Jessie and Casey's diapers. Alex and Ally were watching closely and Chandler was happy that he didn't have to change them anymore now that they were potty-trained. Four months had passed since the births of the newest Bing children, and life was adjusting nicely. Both parents had the day off of work and the kids were with Chandler while Monica was out.   
  
Alex: Daddy, can we go to the park?  
  
Chandler: No, it's way to hot today. You might get heat exhaustion.  
  
Alex: What's that?  
  
Chandler: Oh . . .sorry son. It's just something when you get too hot . . .how did I know that?  
  
Ally: Daddy, can we go swimming?  
  
Chandler: Mommy wouldn't want you to do that. Last time, you got water in your ears and got sick.  
  
Ally: But that was last week!  
  
Chandler: Exactly. No more. I'll take you guys swimming some other time.  
  
Alex: Aww . . .daddy!  
  
Chandler: Sorry kid.  
  
The phone rang and Chandler reached over to get it.  
  
Chandler: Hello?  
  
Monica: Hi honey. I'm . . .in my dad's car. I ran into him in town and he told me to take the car because I had a lot of groceries. I just have to take it back to him later. I'll be home in an hour or so. I had to take a detour on the interstate. A rode was blocked off for a parade. So, I'm on my way.  
  
Chandler: Okay, see you soon. Love you.  
  
Monica: Love you.  
  
Monica hung up and so did Chandler.  
  
Alex: Was that mommy?  
  
Chandler: Yeah.  
  
Ally: Can we go swimming?!  
  
Chandler: Sweetie, I already said no.  
  
Ally: Please?!  
  
Alex: Please?!  
  
Chandler: Oh, now you're starting that on me . . .  
  
They both gave him big puppy-dog eyes and he sighed.  
  
Chandler: How about I run some water in the bathtub and you pretend you're swimming.   
  
Ally: Okay!  
  
Alex: Yay!  
  
The kids ran into the bathroom. Chandler sighed and laughed. He looked at his new daughters.  
  
Chandler: Kids . . .they're so easily amused.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were resting on the couch with a kid in each arm. Rachel was holding Cheyenne and Amber and Thomas and Caleb. Jonah was sitting in his lap. Hannah was running around pretending to be a pony. Rachel looked like she was about to fall asleep as she held her sleeping daughters in her arms. Ross was yawning and watching the boys. They had recently decided to be mad at their big sister, so they kept chasing after her, trying to push her down.   
  
Ross: And who said that being parents wasn't hard?  
  
Rachel: I don't know, but they should be drug out into the streets and . ..  
  
Ross: I get the point, honey.   
  
Rachel: Okay, I've got a date with the treadmill. It's just calling me . . .  
  
Ross: Okay, I'll put the boys down for a nap and then come get the girls.  
  
Rachel: Oh that's okay. I've got them. They're okay.  
  
Rachel stood up and took the girls into their nursery. She came back out and yawned. She walked over to the treadmill and got on and started walking quickly as it started up. Ross took the boys into the nursery and put them in their cribs to take a nap. He walked back out into the living room to see Hannah still running around.   
  
Ross: Hannah?  
  
Hannah stopped and looked at her father.  
  
Hannah: Yes daddy?  
  
Ross: I think it's time you take a nap. You look really tired. Can't you just hear those sheep calling? Saying . . .baa . . .one . . .baa . . .two . . .  
  
Hannah giggled.  
  
Ross: Okay daddy. I'll take a nap.   
  
Hannah ran off into her room and Ross was surprised how happily she obliged to take her nap.   
  
Rachel: Wow! I wish I could do that! She never goes to take a nap if I ask her to. The "n" word is nearly impossible to say around her!  
  
Ross: I think it's just my . . .fatherly charm.  
  
Rachel: Ha ha . . .  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was sitting on the couch trying to put a diaper on Brandon, who was fussing and kicking around. Four-month-old Brandon and Courtney were getting to the stage where they liked to giggle and laugh. So, it was frustrating for Joey when Courtney kept giggling at him from her place in her baby swing.  
  
Joey: Hey, you try doing this! It's not easy!  
  
Draven looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, playing with blocks.  
  
Draven: What's wrong, dada?  
  
Joey: Oh, this . . .your brother is just . . .Oh! Come on!  
  
Joey was met with a spray on his shirt from his baby boy.  
  
Joey: Oh crap!  
  
Phoebe walked into the room, brushing her hair.  
  
Phoebe: Everything okay?  
  
Joey: I just got peed on!  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . .I hate it when that happens!  
  
Joey: Can you watch them while I change my shirt?  
  
Phoebe: You might as well finish the diaper. I mean, it's just giving him more time to pee on you again.  
  
Joey sighed and put the diaper on his son and put him in his swing. He walked into the bedroom and changed shirts.  
  
Joey: That's so gross!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, do you know how many times that happened to me when was alone with them for the first two months?  
  
Joey: Well. . .I'm his dad! He's not supposed to!   
  
Phoebe laughed and picked Draven up.  
  
Phoebe: Come on Draven. It's time for your bath.  
  
Phoebe took Draven into the bathroom to give him a quick bath. Joey settled down in front of the television and turned on Baywatch.  
  
*~*  
  
A while later, Chandler was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his watch. Monica said she would be home in an hour or so. It had been nearly two! Maybe there was a traffic jam . . .maybe there was a hold up or something. Ally walked out of her nursery, rubbing her tired little eyes, staring at her father.  
  
Ally: Where's mommy?  
  
Chandler: She's not home yet.  
  
Ally: Why not? Where is she?  
  
Chandler: I don't know . . .I'm sure she'll be here at any minute.   
  
The phone rang and Chandler jumped up and headed for it.  
  
Chandler: I bet that's her right now.  
  
Chandler answered the phone.  
  
Chandler: Hello?  
  
Paramedic: Hello, is this Mr. Chandler Bing?  
  
Chandler: Yes.  
  
Paramedic: Your wife is Mrs. Monica Bing. Maiden name is Gellar?  
  
Chandler: Right . . .who is this?  
  
Paramedic: Sir, we have your wife at the hospital. We had to fly her in. There was a pileup on the interstate and your wife was caught in the middle of it. We need you to get down here as soon as possible and bring your children. She's in surgery right now, she may have a broken leg. We're not sure . . .  
  
Chandler hung up quickly.  
  
Ally: Was that mommy?  
  
Chandler: Come on, let's get you ready.  
  
Ally: Ready for what?  
  
Chandler: We're going to see mommy.  
  
In the next five minutes, Chandler had told Ross and Rachel and Joey and Phoebe. They were all on their way with him to the hospital with their children. Nobody was sure how serious Monica's condition was, but they were scared.  
  
*~*  
  
A few minutes later, everybody entered the emergency room and they were led to a waiting room to wait for the doctor to come out of the operating room. All of the kids were taken to a special play room for children waiting on their family. A special nurse was assigned to each group of kids, so the nurse who got all thirteen of the Bing, Tribiani, and Gellar kids would be in for quite an interesting and exciting experience.  
  
Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey sat in the waiting room, waiting nervously for Monica to get out of surgery. Chandler was so scared. He just . . .he couldn't live without her. He wondered what his life without her would be like . . . and then he started to imagine.  
  
CHANDLER (thinking of what life if Monica never existed would be like)  
  
Chandler was sitting in the apartment he shared with Ross Gellar and his wife Rachel. Phoebe Buffay, a friend of Rachel's, was sitting on the couch next to him.  
  
Chandler: Honey, don't you think that you should get a real job?  
  
Phoebe: What? I'm a masseuse!  
  
Chandler: Well, you don't make much money . . .and . . .  
  
Phoebe: Chandler! If you want us to be married, you have to accept that I'm a masseuse and I don't make a lot of money.  
  
Chandler: Come on . . .please?  
  
Phoebe: No! You have to accept me for everything I am, Chandler!  
  
Phoebe got up and walked away. A kid came running into the room, a boy about the age of six.  
  
Chandler: Hi Bryan.  
  
Bryan: Dad, why is mommy mad?  
  
Chandler: Oh, it's not anything for you to worry about.   
  
Bryan: Okay . . .I just hope everything is okay.  
  
Bryan left and Ross and Rachel came out of their bedroom, their clothes a bit crumpled and messy.  
  
Chandler: Hey.  
  
Ross: Chandler, when are you going to move out? I mean, you're engaged to Phoebe and you're still living with me and Rachel.  
  
Chandler: Hey! You said I could live with you! You can't take it back!  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler snapped out of his thoughts and gasped. He would be married to PHOEBE?!   
  
Chandler: Oh my God!  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Chandler: Nothing!  
  
Phoebe: Okay . . .  
  
In the meantime, Joey was thinking about things. He knew that the only way he could imagine what a life without Monica would be like was if she died while he knew her, so he thought about how different life might be if that happened.  
  
JOEY (thinking about what life might be without Monica)  
  
Joey and Phoebe were sitting in their apartment with their kids. Draven was about five and the twins were nearly three. They were sitting with Ross and Rachel's seven-year-old daughter, their four-year-old triplet sons, and their nearly three-year-old twin daughters.   
  
Chandler walked in holding three-year-olds Jessie and Casey. Five-year-olds Alex and Ally were following in behind him.  
  
Joey: Hey.  
  
Chandler: Hey.  
  
Phoebe: How are you holding up?  
  
Chandler: Well, I'm feeling a little less like jumping off the top of this building today.  
  
Joey: Dude . . .you really need to move on . . .it's been three years. Three years man.  
  
Just then, a doctor walked into the room.  
  
Joey: What the hell?!  
  
*~*  
  
Back in reality, Ross was slapping Joey upside the head and everyone was standing up and the doctor walked into the waiting room.   
  
Doctor: Which one of you is Chandler Bing?  
  
Chandler stepped forward.  
  
Doctor: Okay. Your wife is in recovery. You can go back to see her in a few minutes. She was unconscious when they brought her in. She started to wake up before we gave her the anestesia and she asked for you. She is in critical condition and we hope she wakes up within the next ten minutes or so. We had to go in and fix a tear in her side . . .a really small one, and her right leg is slightly fractured. She'll be in a cast for about a two months. But, she'll be fine if everything else goes well. She has a serious concussion and once she wakes up, we can monitor her and make sure there isn't any bleeding in the brain.   
  
Chandler: Oh God . . .  
  
He couldn't find any other words to say.  
  
Doctor: You can go in to see her now.  
  
  
  
In the next episode: Monica wakes up and she undergoes many tests to find out if she is okay or not. Ross reveals some news that shocks everyone, especially Rachel.  
  
1209 - TOW the Wreck Part II 


	9. TOW the Wreck Part II

1209 - TOW the Wreck Part II  
  
Chandler was sitting with Monica in the recovery room. Everyone else had stayed in the waiting room to give Chandler time with his wife. She hadn't woken up yet and it had been awhile since she'd gotten out of surgery. The nurse said that the drugs should be wearing off any time soon. Monica's leg was in a cast and she had a rather large bandage on her forehead.   
  
Monica was beginning to stir and Chandler smiled at her. She began to open her eyes. Everything was blurry, but she could see her husband very well. She smiled when she saw his face. She felt a little bit of pain in her head, her side, and her right leg.  
  
Monica: Chandler?  
  
Chandler: Hey sweetie.  
  
Monica: What . . .I'm alive?  
  
Chandler: Do you remember the accident?  
  
Monica: Yeah . . .  
  
Chandler: You're going to be okay . . .they're just looking at tests they did on your head. You have a bad concussion.  
  
Monica: Great.  
  
Chandler: And your right leg is fractured.  
  
Monica: Damn!  
  
Chandler: I think you're going to be just fine.  
  
Monica: Are the kids okay?  
  
Chandler: They're fine.  
  
Monica: Good . . .  
  
Chandler: Do you feel okay?  
  
Monica: Like I've been hit by a truck.  
  
Chandler: Don't make jokes. I nearly lost you!  
  
Monica: But you didn't. I'm still here.  
  
Chandler: Thank God for that.  
  
Monica: I'm . . .I'm not going to die. Am I? I mean, they haven't gotten the results yet . . .Chandler . . .  
  
Chandler: Honey, everything is going to be okay. I know it will.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross was standing in front of the payphone. He was nervous, but had to make an important phone call. He wasn't sure if he should, but he knew that if he didn't, the opportunity would pass and he'd never get another chance. He picked up the phone and dialed. After a few rings, the other line was answered.  
  
Ross: Yes, this is Ross Gellar. Yeah. Okay, so . . .we're supposed to negotiate this . . .no . . .I don't want . . .okay. Yes . . .okay, when? That soon? Okay . . .okay. I'll . . .okay. Thank you. Goodbye.  
  
Ross hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He walked over to where Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe were sitting. Rachel smiled at him and wrapped one arm around his waist as he sat down.  
  
Rachel: What's wrong, honey?  
  
Ross: I . . .I don't think this is the right time to talk about it. I'll tell everyone later.  
  
Rachel: Oh . . .it's bad isn't it?  
  
Ross: Depends on how you look at it.  
  
Rachel: Honey, what's going on?  
  
Ross: I'll explain later.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Phoebe were sitting there and Phoebe stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out. Joey joined her.   
  
Joey: You thinking about something?  
  
Phoebe: I'm just thinking . . .what would life be like if Monica was gone? I mean, how would everything change?  
  
Joey: I was thinking about that earlier. I don't want to know what it would be like.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was sipping on a small cup of juice while Chandler was talking on the phone, trying to get the test results up faster. Obviously, they weren't going to do just as Chandler demanded.   
  
Monica: Honey, I don't think that they're going to hurry anytime soon.   
  
Chandler: Well it just sucks that they can't be any faster.  
  
Monica: Honey . . .wait a minute. I may be dying and they're not hurrying! What if I only have a few hours left?  
  
Chandler: No. Don't say that. I know it's not true.  
  
Monica: It could be!  
  
Chandler: It's not.  
  
Monica sighed with worry and relaxed a little. Chandler stood up and began pacing the room. Monica watched him closely, seeing the worry in his eyes and the shakiness in his steps.   
  
Monica: Chandler, I haven't seen you this nervous since we had the babies.   
  
Chandler: This is different. I'm . . .I'm scared . . .  
  
Monica: You're scared? I'm scared! I'm scared of why I'm so awake and alert after such a bad car accident! I'm lucky to be alive!  
  
Chandler: Mon . . .you're the luckiest person I know.  
  
Monica: I know . . .I have you and our kids.  
  
Suddenly, a doctor walked into the room and he was smiling.  
  
Doctor: I've got the test results, Monica, you're going to be just fine.  
  
Monica: Really?!  
  
Chandler: That's great news!  
  
Doctor: Yes, but we wouldn't advise you to sleep much. You have a nasty concussion.  
  
Monica: Okay. Oh, and can I get some medicine . . .my leg hurts like hell.  
  
Doctor: Sure. I'll tell a nurse on my way out.  
  
Monica: Thank you.  
  
The doctor left and Chandler hugged Monica gently. He kissed her and smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed.  
  
Monica: It's going to be okay . . .  
  
Chandler: I told you it would be!  
  
*~*  
  
Out in the waiting room, Phoebe, Joey, Ross, and Rachel were standing around talking when two nurses walked by.  
  
Nurse One: It's so sad! And those poor kids! I mean, she had four at home and she was pregnant again!   
  
Nurse Two: That poor baby . . .it never had a chance. It's sad that she's dying. She refuses to believe it! Her husband is just . . .well, he's there for her and he doesn't know about the baby yet. The wife does but she's afraid to tell him . . .  
  
Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe looked at each other.  
  
Ross: Oh no! No!   
  
Rachel: Oh God . . .Monica . . .  
  
Phoebe: Oh no!  
  
Joey: Oh my God!  
  
Rachel: Not Monica! No! She can't die!  
  
Ross: My sister . . .  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were still smiling at each other when Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, and Ross were allowed to come in. They looked at Monica and Chandler with sympathy in their eyes and Ross had tears in his eyes. He sniffled ever few moments to keep them from falling. He didn't want his sister to see him cry. She'd think he was a wimp.  
  
Monica: Hey! Did you all hear the news?  
  
Chandler: Yeah, did the doctors tell you?  
  
Ross: We heard. (Sniffle)  
  
Phoebe: I . . .I can't believe it.  
  
Monica: I know! I couldn't believe it either! Isn't it great?!  
  
Rachel: What?!  
  
Monica: I mean, hey, I don't have to wear this cast too long, I don't have to worry about my concussion anymore! Life couldn't be greater!  
  
Joey: I guess . . .that's one way to look at it. (Sniffle)  
  
Chandler: How else were you going to look at it?  
  
Ross: I guess Monica didn't tell you . . .  
  
Chandler: About what?  
  
Monica: Yeah . . . about what?  
  
Ross: The baby!  
  
Chandler looked at Monica with wide eyes and she looked at him with the same expression.  
  
Chandler/Monica: What?!  
  
Rachel: Monica, you . . .we know you were denying it. We knew you didn't want to tell Chandler . . .now . . .with everything happening, honey, you really should tell him before . . .  
  
Monica: Rachel? What the hell is everyone talking about?! God, I can't wait to go! I just want to get out of here!  
  
Phoebe starts to cry.  
  
Monica: Phoebe? What is wrong with you?  
  
Phoebe: You want to go!   
  
Monica: Well wouldn't you?! I mean, I don't like hospitals much! I just want to get out of here as soon as possible!  
  
Joey: Before saying goodbye?  
  
Monica: Why would I say goodbye?   
  
Chandler: Yeah, this place has done nothing but be slow.   
  
Ross: You could at least . . . say goodbye to us . . .  
  
Monica: Why? I'll be seeing you guys all the time!  
  
Phoebe: You're going to haunt us?!  
  
Monica: What?!  
  
Ross: We know . . .we know you're going to . . .die.  
  
Monica started laughing and everyone stared at her, even Chandler.  
  
Monica: That is the . . .oh wow! Oh God, how . . .where did you get that idea?  
  
Rachel: Honey, we heard two nurses talking about it.  
  
Monica: Well, it wasn't about me. I'm not pregnant, I'm not dying, and I'm going home in a few days.   
  
Joey: You're not dying?!  
  
Monica: No!  
  
Chandler: The doctor came in and told us personally.  
  
Phoebe: Well, yay! Monica isn't going to die! Damn those two nurses though!  
  
*~*  
  
Later, Ross and Rachel were standing in the lobby of the hospital drinking coffee. Joey and Phoebe were up with Chandler and Monica so Ross and Rachel had decided to get something to drink.  
  
Rachel: I'm so glad she's okay.   
  
Ross: Me too . . .I was . . . I was just so scared. She's my sister, you know?  
  
Rachel smiled weakly at Ross.  
  
Rachel: What was it you were supposed to tell all of us, Ross?  
  
Ross: I . . .I almost forgot about that . . .  
  
Rachel: Well?  
  
Ross sighed.  
  
Ross: I don't want to tell anyone yet. Actually, I want to tell you first, but when we get home, okay? This has to be a family conversation.  
  
Rachel: Oh God . . .Ross . . .  
  
Ross: Honey, just trust me, okay?  
  
Rachel: I trust you, Ross.  
  
Ross hugged Rachel tightly and closed his eyes for a moment to smell her sweet shampoo. He kissed her head and they pulled away from each other.   
  
Rachel: I'm scared . . .Ross . . . please tell me . . .  
  
Ross: Let's go home now . . .talk about it, and then go tell everyone else.  
  
Rachel: No, let's go up to see Monica and you can tell us all at the same time.  
  
*~*  
  
Everyone was sitting in Monica's hospital room staring at Ross. He looked like he was on trial for something that he didn't do. Rachel was staring at him with confusion. Ross swallowed hard and then began to speak.  
  
Ross: Okay . . .as you all know, I've been working at the museum and teaching for the last few years . . .I was just offered a job . . .museum job because I'm most qualified for the job. I'm going to be showing other paleontologists a few things we've discovered here in New York and then we've got another dinosaur to excavate.  
  
Rachel: What's so worrying about that? I mean, it's a new job!   
  
Ross: Well, it's a one-year job. I'll be back in this museum as soon as the year is up.  
  
Rachel: Where is it? Manhattan? Albany?  
  
Ross: Arizona. Near the Grand Canyon.  
  
Rachel: What?! What did you say? Did you accept?  
  
Ross: I did . . .but, I can change my mind . . .maybe we should talk about it.  
  
Rachel: Do you want this job?  
  
Ross: Of course I do! I mean, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this since I became a paleontologist. But now there is you and there are the kids. I mean, it's a lot to ask for us all to move out there.  
  
Rachel: All of us?  
  
Ross: Well, yeah . . .it's a year . . .  
  
Rachel: Honey, I can't leave . . .Hannah's going to start school . . .  
  
Ross: Not for a couple of years.  
  
Rachel: That's true, but . . .honey . . .Arizona? I mean that's so far away!  
  
Monica: Maybe . . . you should go home to talk about it . . .it's really big news!  
  
Joey: Wow! Arizona!  
  
Phoebe: God, I feel so sorry for you, Rachel!  
  
Chandler: Well . . .what are you going to do?  
  
Ross: I guess we're going to talk.  
  
Rachel: Good idea.  
  
Ross and Rachel went to get their kids and then they left for home. They had to figure out what to do. Were they going to move or was Ross going to decide not to take the job? He wanted it so much but he would give it up for his family.   
  
  
  
On the next episode: Rachel and Ross are talking about Ross' job offer and Rachel must decide how she wants to live her life for the next year. With Chandler staying with Monica at the hospital, Joey and Phoebe go out on a date, leaving their kids, plus Chandler and Monica's kids with Ross and Rachel and their kids.   
  
1210 - TOW the Big Decision 


	10. TOW the Big Decision

Author's Note: For five episodes, I'm letting a good friend, Valerie, take over for me. But, please be as courteous to her as you have been to me. I'm swamped with a lot of things but I'll be back for episode 1216! I promsie!  
  
1210 - TOW the Big Decision   
  
It was the day after Monica's accident. Ross and Rachel had decided not to talk about Ross' job offer in Arizona until that day, so now they were sitting on the couch talking about what they were going to do. Rachel's decision was hardest. She didn't know if she should let him go by himself, try to talk him out of going, or move with him.  
  
Ross: Okay, I'm willing to give this job up.  
  
Rachel: But it has been your dream! You told me that, don't you remember?  
  
Ross: Of course I do, it was last night. But, honey, you mean more to me than that job. Our kids mean more to me.  
  
Rachel: Ross, I love you so much, I know that this job will make you really happy. The problem is, I don't want to move away from our apartment and go to Arizona for a year, come back and not be able to get it back.  
  
Ross: We could sublet.  
  
Rachel: I know, but remember what happened with Ugly Naked Guy. He came back and kicked us out. I'd feel terrible if I had to do that to somebody.  
  
Ross: Honey, what are we going to do? .honey, what are we going to do?  
  
Rachel: I don't want to go.  
  
Ross looked at Rachel for a moment and was about to say something else. Hannah ran into the room then.  
  
Hannah: Daddy! Daddy!  
  
Ross: What is it sweetie?  
  
Hannah: Come read me a story!  
  
Ross: Okay, I'll be in there in a minute.  
  
Hannah smiled and left the room to go back to her room. Ross stood up and looked at Rachel.   
  
Ross: We'll talk more later.  
  
Rachel: Ok honey.  
  
*~*  
  
In Monica and Chandler's apartment Monica sat in bed. Chandler was feeding all the kids. He came in to check on her.  
  
Monica: Please let me help Chandler. It's hard handling five kids.  
  
Chandler: Just stay there. The best thing you can do for me is stay in bed and get better.  
  
The phone rings and Chandler groans.  
  
Monica: Don't worry about it.  
  
Monica reached for the phone beside her bed. Chandler laughed, the best thing Monica could do, talk.  
  
Monica: Hello?  
  
Katie: Mom? Oh my god, are you ok?  
  
Monica: Yea I'm fine honey.  
  
Katie: I heard about the accident and then I got so worried that you were seriously hurt.  
  
Monica: Well I'm supposed to stay in bed but other than that I'm pretty much fine.  
  
Katie: Great. I'm so glad I got so worried. I've got good news.  
  
Monica: What is it?  
  
Katie: I'm coming home in three months.  
  
Monica: What!  
  
Katie: The movie is almost done. I'm coming home in three months.  
  
Monica: That is good news!  
  
Katie: I know!  
  
Monica: You sound just like me. Well I can't wait for you to come home Katie. Well I better get off the phone. I   
think Chandler needs a break.  
  
Katie: Of course he does. He's dad. Talk to you later Mom.  
  
Monica hung up the phone and sighed. It was back to motherhood.  
  
Monica: Chandler let me feed Jessie!!  
  
Chandler: Oh god thank you Monica!!!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel sat around the living room. They were trying to talk about anything but Ross's trip. But it eventually just came up.  
  
Ross: Maybe I shouldn't go. I don't want to leave you and the kids.  
  
Rachel: But you've always wanted to do this.  
  
Ross: I know but I would give it up for you.  
  
Rachel: Ross we have to decide this. We can't put it off like we wanted too.  
  
Ross: I know. This is just such a tough decision.  
  
Rachel: It is. But I know in the end we'll make the right one.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey ran around the bathroom looking for the thermometer. To his sadness Phoebe was sick. She was really burning up and wasn't making much sense. It looked like he was in charge for the day. Draven came wandering into the living room as Joey exited the bathroom with the thermometer.  
  
Draven: What's wrong daddy?  
  
Joey: Mommy's sick.  
  
Draven: Oh...  
  
Joey entered the bedroom to see Phoebe had fallen asleep again, which she had been doing all morning. He kissed her head and felt her skin was very hot. Her eyes opened.  
  
Phoebe: I just want to sleep for a while.  
  
Joey: I need to see if you have a fever.  
  
Phoebe: Ok...  
  
While he was waiting for the thermometer he went back inside and fixed breakfast for the kids. Two bottles of the twins and cereal for Draven. He went back into the bedroom and took the thermometer from Phoebe. He read the digital number, 103.5. He quickly got her Tylenol and made sure she took it. He groaned. Now he saw what Phoebe meant. Having to do all the work was hard. And it had only been an hour. His head fell as he went back inside.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel sat with Hannah and the twins. Ross took the triplets out to spend some time with them.  
  
Hannah: Is daddy going away mommy?  
  
Rachel: He isn't sure yet. Mommy and daddy have a big decision to make. If daddy goes he is going to be gone for a long time. And mommy isn't sure if we should go with him and daddy isn't sure if he will go.  
  
Hannah: I hope daddy stays. I'll miss him.  
  
Rachel: Mommy is going to miss him too...  
  
*~*  
  
Monica sat bored in bed. Alex and Ally had been in at parts during the day to entertain her and Chandler had been checking on her. But she wished she could just get up and walk. However she had been told to stay in bed. She picked up the book beside her and then set it back down. She had been reading all day. She didn't want to read more. Just as she was ready to call for him Chandler came in.  
  
Chandler: Jessie and Casey are sleeping. Alex and Ally are watching TV. I thought I'd come in and see you.  
  
Monica: I'm so bored here. I wish I could be up.  
  
Chandler: You'll be up and about soon enough. But the main concern is for you to get better now.  
  
Monica: I know. How is everyone? I haven't seen anyone today.  
  
Chandler: Well Ross and Rachel are busy. They are dealing with the whole Arizona situation. And I haven't actually seen Joey yet so I don't know what his plans are.  
  
Monica: Oh...  
  
Joey rushed out of the apartment to across the hall with the kids. He ran to Monica and Chandler's bedroom leaving the kids in the living room.  
  
Joey: Hey Monica how are you feeling?  
  
Monica: Pretty much the same.  
  
Joey: I need to ask a favor. I know it's a lot to handle but I need you to watch the kids for an hour or so.  
  
Chandler: Joey I know you love Phoebe but you're...  
  
Joey: It's not that. Phoebe's bad sick.  
  
Monica: She's trying to steal my thunder!  
  
Joey: Be serious. She is really sick. Her fever is slowly increasing and all she does sleep. I'm going to take her to the doctor. I don't want the kids near her though.  
  
Monica: Oh. Chandler can you handle it?  
  
Chandler: Let's see, Alex, Ally and Draven will be a breeze to take care off. And the twins should be asleep for another hour or two...  
  
Joey: The twins are asleep too...  
  
Chandler: Ok.  
  
Joey: Thanks. Ok I'm going to take her now. I can't have her sick.  
  
Monica: Tell Phoebe I hope she feels better.  
  
Joey: Ok. I'll see you guys later.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Phoebe sat in the examining room. Phoebe was lying down on the table waiting for the doctor to come in. He had been trying to keep her up by talking to her but it wasn't working. He gave up and let her sleep. He figured when the doctor came in he would wake her up. The doctor finally entered the room and Joey looked up.  
  
Joey: Hey Doctor.  
  
Doctor: Hello Mr. Tribiani.  
  
Joey walked over to Phoebe and woke her up. She groaned but got up. The doctor took her temperature, which was now 104. Her throat was red and her tonsils were swollen. She had an ear infection was congested.  
  
Doctor: Everything is fine it just seems that Phoebe has caught a case of the flu.  
  
Joey: Isn't it a little out of season?  
  
Doctor: It's not like hunting for something special. You can get it most anytime. It just more likely to get it at a certain time of the year.  
  
Joey: Oh...  
  
Doctor: Just keep her in bed. Make sure she gets rest, don't let her get dehydrated, and I'll give her two prescriptions. She will be better in a few days. If you have any kids in the house keep them away from her, it is contagious.  
  
Joey: Ok. Thank you.  
  
Joey got Phoebe's coat and then grabbed his. They left the office and went home. It looked like a hard couple of days ahead for them. Joey wasn't used to doing all the work that he had to do now that she was sick. But he sure was going to have to do it now.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler sat in their bedroom watching the TV Chandler had put in there.  
  
Monica: Did I tell you I spoke to Katie?  
  
Chandler: No I knew. I heard you two talking.  
  
Monica: She's coming back.  
  
Chandler: Really? When?  
  
Monica: In three months. I can't wait for her to come home. All these years without her I missed her and I always thought about her. But now that she's here I feel like I've spent more time with than I have, like I have known her all my life.  
  
Chandler: She's you daughter Monica. You are always going to have a special connection with her. No matter how much time you spent together.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel sat down in they're living room after the kids went to sleep. They had decided to make the decision on the Arizona matter once and for all.  
  
Rachel: Honey I just want to say something. Whatever your decision is I will support you. And I know you will do the right thing.  
  
Ross: Thanks...  
  
Rachel: So did you think about this?  
  
Ross: Yes I thought about everything I was gaining and losing for this trip. And I thought about it good. I know this is a big decision and I am glad you are going to support it.  
  
Rachel: So have you decided?  
  
Ross: Yes. I'm going to go.  
  
Rachel: You're positive?  
  
Ross: Yes. I want to do this and I need to do this for my career.  
  
Rachel: Ok then. I'm coming with you.  
  
Ross: You're what?  
  
Rachel: I'm going to come with you. I don't want to be without you for so long. I need to be with you. Even if we don't spend much time with each other while we there because you are too busy. I know you're near me, and I love that feeling. I don't think I could live without it for so long.  
  
Ross: You're sure you want to do this? This wasn't a one-minute decision? And you realize what you're sacrificing?  
  
Rachel: Of course I realize what I am doing. I thought about this carefully while you made your decision. I love you   
Ross. I don't want to be without you.  
  
Ross: I love you too. And I'm glad your coming. I know that being away from you for so long would be so hard, but   
having to say goodbye to you would be even harder.  
  
Rachel: That's another reason why I'm coming.  
  
Ross: Why?  
  
Rachel: Because I couldn't do it either.  
  
Ross smiled at her. She smiled back. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. They were going to be together. They had missed so much time together. And now they were going to stay together, forever... 


	11. TOW Ross and Rachel Leave

1211- TOW Ross and Rachel Leave  
  
Rachel leaned over her suitcase looking at everything she had packed in there. She and Ross were leaving tomorrow. Ross was on the other side of the room packing a suitcase.  
  
Ross: I can't believe we are going to Arizona.  
  
Rachel: Neither can I. Oh it's going to be so hard saying goodbye to everyone.  
  
Ross: I know. I am going to miss them.  
  
Rachel: Me too...  
  
Chandler sat with Monica for their quiet evening together. All of their children were asleep.  
  
Monica: When are Ross and Rachel coming over?  
  
Chandler: I'm not sure.  
  
Monica: I am going to miss Rachel.  
  
Chandler: What about Ross?  
  
Monica: Please I saw enough of him...  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe sat in Joey's chair reading a magazine. Joey was eating at the kitchen counter. Phoebe had recovered fully from her flu. All of their kids were also asleep.  
  
Joey: I'm bored.  
  
Phoebe: So do something.  
  
Joey: Let's have sex.  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Joey: That's the first time I have ever seen you turn down that offer.  
  
Phoebe: I'm tired.  
  
Joey: Exactly the point of sex.  
  
Phoebe: Joey no.  
  
Joey: Come on!!! It's been three months!!! I had sex more when I was single!  
  
Phoebe: That's because you dated a different girl every night.  
  
Joey: True, true... Anyway please??  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Joey: Fine!! I'm going to our room!!  
  
Joey walked into their bedroom and slammed the door. Phoebe sat back in the chair and sighed.  
  
Phoebe: It's so hard taking care of three children...  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel sat checking to make sure they have everything they needed in the suitcases.  
  
Rachel: Batteries?  
  
Ross: Check...  
  
Rachel: Bottles?  
  
Ross: Check...  
  
Rachel: Please stop doing that.  
  
She paused and looked around. She was going to miss the apartment. Ross put her hand on her shoulder and looked around as well. They had decided to hand the apartment over to Katie, who would be returning in a week. They would pay half the rent and Katie would my pay half. At least they knew they could trust Katie. They didn't like the idea of subletting the apartment to a total stranger.  
  
Ross: I can't believe we have to leave this place...  
  
Rachel: I know. I'm going to miss it.  
  
Ross: Me too...  
  
Rachel walked over to an already packed suitcase and opened it. He supposed she was checking for something.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe watched TV and Joey finally came out of their bedroom.  
  
Joey: I can't believe you still turned me down.  
  
Phoebe: Relax. It won't always be that way.  
  
Joey: I have never been turned down. Are you happy now? You broke my wonderful record.  
  
Phoebe: I'm so proud of myself. You'll live Joey.  
  
Joey: You look really beautiful tonight.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you. But it won't work.  
  
Joey: What won't work honey?  
  
Phoebe: The flattery sweetie.  
  
Joey: Damn it...  
  
*~*  
  
Monica sat in bed trying to think of something to do. Chandler had gone inside to watch TV. She picked up the phone and then set it back down. She didn't feel like calling Rachel or Phoebe. Plus Rachel was probably busy. So was Phoebe considering she was Joey's wife... She went to read the magazines Chandler has brought her. She pulled her hand back. She had read a book a little while ago; she was in no mood to read again. Finally she sighed and called Chandler in.  
  
Chandler: Yea honey?  
  
Monica: I'm bored.  
  
Chandler: You have to stay in bed. Ross and Rachel just called. It's going to be a while. There apparently was some kind of set back.  
  
Monica: Oh...  
  
Chandler: But Phoebe just called. She'll be over in five minutes. Joey is driving her crazy.  
  
Monica: Yea finally some company.  
  
Chandler: I take you don't like me anymore.  
  
Monica: I just get sick of you...  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe grabbed some magazines she had bought for Monica. Joey came out of their bedroom again to see her.  
  
Joey: Where are you going?  
  
Phoebe: To see Monica.  
  
Joey: So you are going to see Monica but you won't have sex with me?  
  
Phoebe: Yea.  
  
Joey: You are no fun...  
  
*~*  
  
Ross sat in disbelief as he watched Rachel unpack her things. She decided not to go at the last minute.  
  
Ross: So you are just not going to go.  
  
Rachel: Yea... I can't do it Ross. I don't want to leave. Actually I'm not sure of anything. I don't want to leave but I want to come to be with you.  
  
Ross: The only reason I didn't refuse the job is because I knew you would be by my side. I can't do it Rachel. I love you too much to leave you. I'm going to call my boss now and tell him I am not going.  
  
Rachel: But this is your dream Ross.  
  
Ross: I had even bigger dream than this.  
  
Rachel: What was it?  
  
Ross: Being married to you. That was the best dream of all. I'm staying...  
  
Rachel: Wait Ross...  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: I want you to be happy. My life is your happiness. I'm coming.  
  
Ross: Rachel you don't have to.  
  
Rachel: I know I don't have to. I want to. I love you Ross. I lost you all those years ago. And I absolutely refuse to lose you again.  
  
Ross grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He loved her and she loved him. That was all the mattered to him at the moment. She was coming.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Phoebe sat in Monica and Chandler's bedroom talking.  
  
Phoebe: So there you go.  
  
Monica: I wish I could have been there. It would have been so funny to see Joey being turned down.  
They laughed. Silence fell upon them.  
  
Monica: I can't believe Ross and Rachel are leaving. I am going to miss them so much.  
  
Phoebe: I know. A link to us will be missing.  
  
Monica: Yea but now you know how we felt when you are Joey were gone. It was great when you came back. And it was when Joey did too. And it will be great when they get back. We just have to live without them for a while...  
  
Phoebe: Yea...  
  
Ross and Rachel appeared in the bedroom doorway. They both looked up. Phoebe and Monica began to cry. So did Rachel.  
  
Rachel: This is it.  
  
Phoebe: Yea...  
  
Rachel and Phoebe hugged. Then she hugged Ross.  
  
Phoebe: Call us a lot ok?  
  
Rachel: Promise...  
  
Rachel walked over to the bed and hugged Monica. Then Ross came over and hugged her.  
  
Monica: I'm going to miss you guys so much.  
  
Ross: We'll miss you too. We'll speak a lot though.  
  
Monica: I hope so. Call when you get there.  
  
Rachel: We will.  
  
Joey stood in the doorway. He had come to see them. Rachel hugged him and Ross and he shook hands.  
  
Joey: Have fun doing... Well have fun doing whatever you are doing in Arizona Ross.  
  
Ross: Thanks man.  
  
Joey: And show the kids my picture every day Rachel. I don't want them to forget the Uncle Joey.  
  
Rachel: Because everyone can just forget you so easily...  
  
Chandler was soon standing the doorway. He hugged Rachel.  
  
Rachel: No smart-ass comment Chandler? Are you at a loss for words?  
  
Chandler: It's not the place for a smart-ass comment.  
  
They broke away. Ross and Chandler shook hands.  
  
Chandler: I'll miss you buddy.  
  
Ross: I'll miss you too.  
  
Ross and Rachel walked towards the door and bid their final goodbyes. They walked out of the apartment with the kids. Rachel was sniffling. She hated this part. She knew it would be the hardest part. But she went through with it.  
  
*~*  
  
Everyone was sad for the next two weeks. Phoebe sat around the house doing nothing.  
  
Joey: I'm bored.  
  
Phoebe: Me too... I miss Rachel. I want to go shopping.  
  
Joey: I want to hear one of Ross's dinosaur stories.  
  
Phoebe: You must be sick. Go lay down...  
  
Joey: No I'm serious. That's how much I miss him. I want to hear one of those boring stories...  
  
Phoebe: It's sad but you're right.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Katie sat in Monica and Chandler's bedroom. Monica was playing with Valerie.  
  
Monica: Did you miss me?  
  
Valerie: Grandma!!!  
  
Monica: I feel so old.  
  
Katie: But you aren't. You've got a young daughter.  
  
Monica: I know... I miss Rachel.  
  
Katie: She'll be back before you know it.  
  
Monica: At least I got you back. I missed you.  
  
Katie: I missed you too Mom.  
  
Valerie: Missed you.  
  
Monica: Of course I missed you Valerie!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel flipped through the same magazine for the fourth time. There was nothing to do in Arizona. Ross wouldn't   
be home till that night. All the kids were napping from the heat. She looked towards the door. Maybe when the kids woke up they could go for a swim. But she was in no mood to swim. She had nothing to do. She turned on the TV and found something to watch. The soap opera channel!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Joey sat across the room from Phoebe staring at her. She finally noticed and looked up.  
  
Phoebe: Why are you staring at me?  
  
Joey: Because.  
  
Phoebe: Because why? You are looking at me all weird.  
  
Joey: I still can't believe you turned me down.  
  
Phoebe: Ugh!!  
  
Joey: I'm serious. You're my wife. You aren't supposed to do that!  
  
Phoebe: What, did you marry me for the sex!!!!  
  
Joey: Not just that.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god...  
  
*~*  
  
Monica fed little Casey. Chandler was having a hard time handling all the kids so she helped by feeding one of them. Thank god Katie was there. She helped Chandler because she was used to taking care of a baby. Chandler wasn't doing so well... But now that Katie was home things ran more smoothly. Monica received a call from her doctor saying she could start walking on crutches in three weeks if she wanted to. She jumped at the opportunity. She hated being in bed. Katie came in to see her.  
  
Katie: Hey mom. How are you?  
  
Monica: All right. I'm just so bored. How's Chandler holding up?  
  
Katie: We finished feeding all the kids. Alex and Ally are playing in their room now and Jessie and Casey are in their swings. Chandler is on the couch asleep like a baby.  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
Katie: I'm so glad to be home.  
  
Monica: I'm glad you are too. I couldn't do without Rachel and you!  
  
Katie: Yea. I missed you guys so much while I was gone!!  
  
Monica: We missed you too. I missed seeing Valerie.  
  
Katie: Yea... She looked at your picture a lot. She looks just like you Mom.  
  
Monica: That's because you look just like me.  
  
Katie: I know.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross came back to hotel room and opened the door. Rachel was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. He saw the soap opera channel and groaned.  
  
Ross: Hey Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Be quiet!!! This is important.  
  
Ross: This isn't good for your health Rachel.  
  
He turned off the TV. She looked up at him.  
  
Rachel: Put it back on!!!  
  
Ross: No. You can't watch soap operas you have seen already all day. It's bad for you. I'm telling them to get rid of that channel.  
  
Rachel: No please!! I can stop.  
  
Ross: That's what you said before we cut up your credit cards.  
  
Rachel: But I can!!  
  
Ross: You said that. Fine I'll leave it. But don't watch it all day. Go somewhere with the kids.  
  
Rachel: Ok. I'll take them down to the pool tomorrow.  
  
Ross: Ok.  
  
Rachel: After finding out what happens!!!  
  
Ross: I am limiting you to one hour per day.  
  
Rachel: That's it??  
  
Ross: Yea until I get home. I don't want our kids to be watching soap operas all day. It's not healthy.  
  
Rachel: Healthy this, healthy that. Since when did you care so much!!  
  
Ross: Come on. Let's go to dinner. No more soap operas for tonight.  
  
Rachel: That's no fun.  
  
Ross: I'm going to be here. We can have fun.  
  
Rachel: No we can't. I'll wind up pregnant again!!!! Trust me! 


	12. TOW the Soap Opera Channel

1212 - TOW the Soap Opera Channel  
  
It had been a month since Ross found out that he was going to Arizona. He, Rachel, Hannah, the boys, and the twins were in Arizona, living in a small house close to the Grand Canyon. Hannah was now exactly forty-five months old. She'd be four in a few months and she was really excited about that! Thomas, Caleb and Jonah were well on their way to the terrible two's at eighteen months old. And the five-month-old twins, Amber and Cheyenne were a cute as ever.  
  
Ross and Rachel had been spending less time together since his job began, but Rachel filled her days by watching the Soap Opera Channel, which was now becoming an obsession. You could probably sit down and ask her to trace the lineage of every family on every soap opera and she could tell you!  
  
Ross walked through the door with a frown on his face. He sighed and looked at Rachel, who was sitting on the couch watching Days of Our Lives and feeding Amber her bottle. Cheyenne was sitting up by herself on the floor and Thomas, Caleb, Jacob, and Hannah were running around the house playing tag.  
  
Ross: Hey Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
Ross: Honey? I'm home.  
  
Rachel: I know.  
  
Ross sighed and turned off the television.  
  
Rachel: Hey!  
  
Ross: Honey, look at me!  
  
Rachel looked over at her husband who looked really depressed.  
  
Rachel: Oh, honey, what's wrong?  
  
Ross: We're moving back to New York.  
  
Rachel gasped and looked at Ross with bulging eyes. She walked over to him with Amber in her arms and hugged him.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was sitting with her newly two-year-old son. His birthday party had been that morning and Phoebe and Joey were cleaning up after it. Five-month-olds Brandon and Courtney were sitting in their swings, watching their parents and big brother.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, this place is almost cleaned up. I'm taking Draven over to see Katie and Valerie.  
  
Joey: Okay. I'll watch the girls.  
  
Phoebe walks out of the apartment and down the hall to Ross and Rachel's apartment. She opened the door to see Katie running around, chasing after her naked fifteen-month-old daughter.  
  
Katie: Come on Val! You need a bath!  
  
Phoebe: Having problems?  
  
Katie: God! This kid won't let me give her a bath!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, she's not even in her terrible two's yet! Now . . .Draven has just hit his and he just turned two!   
  
Phoebe looked over at Draven who was now jumping on the couch with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Phoebe: Oh God . . .help me!  
  
Katie: Well, I guess that once I move back out to California, I can get a bigger place and she won't feel so closed in.  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean? You're going back?  
  
Katie: Well, I can't stay here forever.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler and Monica were sitting in their bedroom with their kids. The kids had been bugging them all afternoon about letting them get a pet. Well, five-month-olds Jessie and Casey didn't have much to say about it, but thirty-three-month olds Ally and Alex had plenty to say!  
  
Alex: I want a dog!  
  
Ally: I want a pony!  
  
Alex: Dog!  
  
Ally: Pony!  
  
Alex: No! Doggy!  
  
Ally: Eew! No! Pony!  
  
Chandler: Hey! We're not getting a dog or a pony!  
  
Alex: But . . .  
  
Monica: No buts sweetie . . .I agree with daddy.  
  
Ally: But . . .  
  
Chandler: That goes for you too!  
  
Ally and Alex both pouted and crossed their arms. They stomped out of the room together and Monica and Chandler looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Monica: Oh the joys of parenthood!  
  
Chandler: Maybe we should let them get a pet. A small one.  
  
Monica: No! Pets take a lot of work, they smell, and it takes most of your day just to clean up after them!  
  
Chandler: A bird?  
  
Monica: No . . .I don't want poop all over my wall!   
  
Chandler: Well . . . how about a cat?  
  
Monica: Are you serious? Cat hair all over my apartment? I don't think so.  
  
Chandler: How about a fish?  
  
Monica: Well . . .I guess that could work . . .you don't have to clean the tank too much . . .I guess we can get them a fish.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel pulled back from Ross and smiled widely at him.  
  
Rachel: We're really going back? So soon? It was supposed to be like a year wasn't it?  
  
Ross: Yeah, but, the excavation got cancelled and we have to go back now.   
  
Rachel: Oh . . .well, you've still got your job at the museum and teaching and everything . . .  
  
Ross: That's true.  
  
Rachel: And you've still got me . . .and the kids.  
  
Ross: I know . . .  
  
Rachel: Oh no!  
  
Ross: What is it?!  
  
Rachel: I'm missing Days of Our Lives!  
  
Rachel ran back over to her chair with the baby and sat down, turned on the TV and continued to feed her daughter as she watched one of her favorite soaps.  
  
Ross just sighed and shook his head. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a cold beer out of the fridge. He took a drink and sat down at the table. His dream had just went down the drain. Well, at least the one dream of his big break, but his other dream was still in full swing. He still had his family.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and Katie were sitting in Monica and Chandler's apartment with Joey and Monica know. Chandler was out buying a goldfish for Ally and Alex. Valerie and Draven were running around with Ally and Alex. Courtney, Brandon, Jessie, and Casey were all lying on the floor rolling over onto their tummies, and looking at each other.  
  
Monica: Katie, what is this I heard from Phoebe about you moving back to California?  
  
Katie: Mom, you know I'm going to move back. Not yet, but someday. I'm just not ready to go back. When I'm ready, I will.  
  
Monica: But . . .you can stay here.  
  
Katie: Mom, I'm doing fine! I'm single and sixteen with a daughter! I'm working at Central Perk and I've got money from the movies. Things are okay for me.  
  
Monica: What if Ross and Rachel decide to move back?  
  
Katie: Well, I'll just move back out. It's as simple as that. I can afford my own apartment.  
  
Monica: Well, you seem to have things planned out really well.  
  
Katie: I do mom. I've grown up a lot.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were packing for the trip back to New York. Rachel had ever television in the house on so she wouldn't miss a second of the Soap Opera Channel. Ross thought it was getting ridiculous. But, he didn't dare say anything for awhile.  
  
Rachel: God, I love this show. But, Dr. Drake isn't on there!   
  
Ross: Didn't you hear that he fell down another elevator shaft?  
  
Rachel: No! Oh my God!  
  
Ross: Rachel, I'm just kidding!  
  
Rachel: God! Don't do that to me! I almost had a heart attack!  
  
Ross: Rachel, I think that . . .  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross swallowed nervously.  
  
Ross: Um . . .I think you're addicted.  
  
Rachel: No I'm not!  
  
Ross: Ah hah! Denial!  
  
Rachel: Ross! I just like soap operas! Is that a crime?  
  
Ross: I think it is when you watch it 24 hours a day!   
  
Rachel: Fine! I'll turn it off!   
  
Rachel reached over and flipped the television off. That didn't seem to phase Ross a bit.  
  
Rachel: Happy?  
  
Ross: There are three more TV's in this house.  
  
Rachel: You don't miss a beat do you?!  
  
*~*  
  
That evening, Monica was sitting on the couch with Ally and Alex. The twins were asleep and Chandler was just getting home. He had a fish tank under one arm and a bag with a goldfish in it in the other. Ally and Alex jumped up and down.  
  
Ally/Alex: Yay! A fish! We get a fish!  
  
Monica: You have to help us take care of him though. He's gonna need fed every day and his tank will have to be cleaned.  
  
Chandler: And the floor will need swept, the windows cleaned, and the food cooked.  
  
Monica laughed as Chandler filled up the tank with water and put the fish in there.   
  
Ally and Alex laughed as they watched the fish swim round and round in the tank.   
  
Monica: Now that they're entertained for a while . . .  
  
Chandler: We can have S-E-X?  
  
Monica: No!  
  
Chandler: Why not?  
  
Monica: Chandler!   
  
Monica kissed him and went over to the stove. She put a pan full of water on and started to boil it. Chandler walked over behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and she smiled.  
  
Chandler: This parenting thing isn't hard at all.  
  
Monica: Right . . .you must be forgetting about the first few months Ally and Alex were home.  
  
Chandler: Well, it's fun and easy now.  
  
Monica: I know . . .it's not really tough yet. Just wait thought. Soon we'll have four running children. Jessie and Casey are five months old. They're going to be crawling soon!  
  
While Chandler and Monica weren't looking, Ally stuck her hand in the fish tank.  
  
Ally: Too small for fishy! Needs a bigger bowl!  
  
Ally and Alex ran into the bathroom and put the fish in the toilet.  
  
Alex: Yay!  
  
Ally: Fishy want to swim?  
  
Ally flushed the toilet and watched as the goldfish was sucked down the toilet. They heard their parents running into the bathroom and Ally began to cry. Alex started in and Ally was screaming.  
  
Ally: Fishy come back! Come back!  
  
Monica and Chandler saw their children in the bathroom, crying tears of sorrow. Monica picked up Ally and Chandler got Alex.  
  
Monica: Oh sweetie, it's okay.  
  
Ally: Fishy go bye-bye!  
  
Alex: No more fishy!  
  
Chandler: Maybe a fish wasn't such a great idea.  
  
Monica: You think?!  
  
Chandler: Come on kids, don't cry. We'll get you another . . .  
  
Monica: No we won't! Not until they are old enough!  
  
*~*  
  
After the kids were settled down, fed, bathed, and put to bed, Monica and Chandler sat in the living room, leaning against each other on the couch.  
  
Monica: Not so tough, huh?  
  
Chandler: This bites! We buy a fish and it's dead before we even name it!  
  
Monica: They're kids, they don't know any better.  
  
Chandler: I know . . .  
  
Monica: Maybe when they're oh . . . say ten or eleven, maybe then we can get a pet.  
  
Chandler: A real pet? Not one that bores you to sleep by swimming around and pooping and eating?  
  
Monica: Okay.  
  
Chandler laughed and he and Monica continued to sit on the couch.  
  
*~*  
  
On the plane, Rachel looked at all of the kids who slept in separate seats in first class. They were sleeping happily and Ross was fast asleep too in the first-class seat next to Rachel. Rachel made sure he was sound asleep before pulling a lab top computer out from under her seat, hooking it up, and turning it on.  
  
She smiled wickedly to herself as she found the downloaded soap operas she'd gotten online. She could now catch up on what she was missing on TV right now. She laughed as the show popped up and one of her favorite characters was running around chasing after her boyfriend.  
  
Rachel: Oh yes, I'm so good!  
  
She continued watching her soaps as the plane continued to fly towards New York City. In a matter of hours, she was going to be back home with her friends and family and that was a great thing to know. She couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and move back in. Things were great! She was so excited!  
  
Rachel yawned and turned the computer off. She was actually beginning to get sick of the wasting her time every day by doing nothing but watching television. So, she put the computer down, rested her head against the window and fell asleep quickly. 


End file.
